


Wherever you go

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Glee
Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Drug Use, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди не должны видеть своих ангелов-хранителей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Название - песня Ron Pope. О, его волшебный голос!

                                                                            

Курта Хаммела нельзя было назвать безумным. Очаровательным в своём естественном сумасшествии (которым, несомненно, обладает каждый человек)? Да. Немного более безумным и страстным — но не более чем Рейчел Берри, — когда дело касалось Бродвея? Определённо. И совсем спятившим, когда он бывал на сезонных распродажах коллекций МакКуина (что естественно для большинства ценителей моды)? Так точно.

Но Курт Хаммел никогда бы не подумал, что он станет одним из тех полоумных людей, которых держат в психических больницах и кормят жалким подобием еды и байками об их скорейшем выздоровлении. Никому из окружения Курта никогда бы не пришло в голову, что он лишится здравого рассудка и на него наденут смирительную рубашку. Хаммел был рассудительным, умным молодым человеком, который не то, что не верил во всякую сверхъестественную чушь, он даже синоптикам не верил.

Но сейчас Курту Хаммелу казалось, что он сходит с ума.

Всё началось в середине сентября. Курт, наверное, мог бы запомнить точную дату, если бы не подумал в тот момент, что ему просто показалось.

Знаете, его обычный день начинался так, как должен был бы начинаться день в каком-то сериале о подростках-лузерах, которые следуют своей мечте, одновременно пытаясь выжить в школьной пищевой цепи. Оно начиналось с мусорных баков, в которые футболисты бросали Курта каждое утро. И если у нормальных людей день стартовал с чего-то хорошего, то у Курта он начинался с маринованных огурцов в волосах и смены одежды на чистую в женском туалете. И если нормальные люди давно бы сломались под постоянным натиском, то Курт продолжал быть сильным. Для отца, своих друзей и в первую очередь для себя.

Тогда Курт лежал на мягких — слишком мягких — мусорных мешках. Его окружало четыре пластмассовые стены грязно-зеленого цвета, когда же над головой Курта простиралось бесконечно свободное синее небо. От отвратительного запаха разложения и ужасной несправедливости Курту хотелось плакать ещё сильнее. Его глаза жгло, а плечо ныло от вчерашнего столкновения с железным другом — школьным шкафчиком.

Парень приподнялся на локти и выглянул из-за пластмассовой преграды. На школьном дворе кипела жизнь: все куда-то шли, торопились, не замечая бедного парня, который действительно нуждался в помощи и заботе. Рейчел Берри на ходу пела песню о химических элементах (да, она пела её настолько громко, что песню было слышно даже в мусорных баках). От парковки шёл мистер Шустер, учитель испанского, болтающий о чём-то с Финном Хадсоном, одним из задир Курта, который впрочем, после вступления в хор, стал вести себя куда лучше. Лучшая подруга Курта, Мерседес Джонс, спорила с Сантаной Лопез, сатаной в обличии черлидерши.

Ни кому не было дела. Как обычно. И что самое ужасное, Курт привык к такому безразличию.

Внезапно ему стало так больно. Грудь сдавило, будто на неё упал тяжелый камень. Дышать было невозможно. От безысходности, собственной не значимости, от злости и чёрной грусти.

Тогда Курт и заметил его. Неподалеку от Финна и мистера Шу стоял высокий парень с взъерошенными каштановыми волосами, одетый в простую белую футболку и тёмные слегка потёртые джинсы. Он смотрел прямиком на Курта. Просто стоял и смотрел. А затем подошёл к Финну и слегка толкнул того в плечо. В обычной ситуации Хадсон должен был бы поставить своего обидчика на место. Но он просто не заметил этого.

Через пару секунд мистер Шустер ушёл прочь, а незнакомец снова подтолкнул Финна и Хадсон направился в сторону мусорных баков. Безымянный юноша следовал за ним, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Курта, пока не стал… растворяться в воздухе. Это было похоже на какие-то помехи, будто видение парня было плохо снятым видео, галлюцинацией.

Вскоре Хадсон протянул руку помощи и Курт, наконец, выбрался из мусорного бака. Хаммел спросил об этом парне, который подтолкнул Финна дважды. Но Хадсон лишь ответил, что Курт сильно ударился головой и ему нужно сходить к медсестре.

Ладно, решил Курт. Должно быть, показалось.

Но если кажется дважды, это уже нездорово.

Курта снова толкнули в шкафчики. В холле уже было пусто; Карофски в сто первый раз назвал его феечкой и ударил о железную дверцу шкафчика. Глухая боль прокатилась звонким эхом по спине Курта, пронзая собой каждый позвонок, каждое ребро, каждую косточку. Ноги Курта в мгновение ослабли, и он обессилено упал на пол. Смех уходящего Карофски звенел в ушах. Такой холодный и жестокий, от которого по коже бегут мурашки.

И Курт просто закрыл глаза, зажмурил их так сильно, будто пытаясь скрыть этот мир в темноте. Но боль в спине и душе не давала возможности уйти от реальности.

Курт почувствовал что-то горячее на щеке. Сначала он подумал, что это слеза. Но «слеза» двигалась снизу-вверх, по щеке, скуле, остановилась у уголка левого глаза.

— Курт, вставай, — прозвучало у самого уха.

Но Курт не хотел открывать глаз. Потому что тогда бы исчезло это приятное успокаивающее прикосновение. Тогда мужской голос, которого он не слышал прежде, не звучал бы так заботливо и нежно. Так, словно ему не было плевать. Нет, так, будто ему было важно. Ведь это две разные вещи.

— Курт, — повторил голос. — Я с тобой.

Тепло прошлось от уголка глаз обратно вниз и исчезло.

Курт открыл глаза. Никого рядом не было. Только мурашки на коже от волшебного прикосновения и лёгкие, полные воздуха.

Первое, о чём подумал Курт, — привидение. Конечно, не злое, мстительное, а доброе, как Каспер. Но мысль о мёртвых с незаконченными делами пугала Курта. Поэтому он понадеялся, что галлюцинация, приключившаяся с ним, просто последствия стресса. Или вампир. Конечно, Курт был за команду Джейкоба. Но парень, помогший ему, не был волосатым и рычащим. Хотя, возможно, у него был такой же потрясающий пресс под футболкой. Ладно, вампиром он тоже быть не мог.

И вообще, его не было. Его не было. Просто плод больного воображения. Фантазия. Горячка. Галлюцинация.

Его совершенно точно не было.

Но Курт запомнил, что слышал того, кого на самом деле не было (ведь не было, да?) седьмого октября. Ровно через неделю, когда Курт вернулся домой, он снова увидел его. У себя в комнате. В кресле. Читающего какую-то книгу. Он даже не поднял глаз, когда в комнату вошёл Курт. Просто перелистал страницу. И этот шорох казался таким реальным. Его сосредоточенное лицо с немного хмурящимися бровями было самым реальным, что Курт мог видеть. И россыпь родинок на светлой коже, и тень чёрных пушистых ресниц точно не были чем-то нереальным. Мерное дыхание и длинные пальцы на страницах, тихий шорох и пересохшие губы не были воображаемыми.

— Я сошёл с ума? — спросил Курт. Его голос был выше, чем обычно от волнения и страха.

Парень поднял взгляд вверх. Тёмные крапинки и полыхающие огоньки на изумрудной радужке делали его ещё живее.

Сердце Курта трепетало в груди, словно загнанная птичка, словно олень, попавший в руки браконьерам. Точно так же чувствовал себя Курт.

— Снова он с собой разговаривает, — проговорил парень и вернул своё внимание книге. Это был тот голос, который звучал в школьном холле.

И, пожалуй, должно было быть странно, что он снова успокаивал Курта. Не смотря на то, что ситуация казалась безумной. Какой-то парень, пусть и не фантазия вовсе, но по-прежнему опасный (ведь он мог оказаться преступником или сумасшедшим, коим себя сейчас чувствовал Курт) сидел в его кресле и делал вид, будто Курта не существует вовсе.

— Тебя нет! — дрожащим голосом заявил Курт.

Парень снова посмотрел на него. Но теперь с любопытством. Его глаза немного сузились в недоверии, а сам он провёл книгой в воздухе. Взгляд Курта был прикован к этому действию.

— Мать твою! — крикнул парень, вскакивая с кресла и в мгновение ока приближаясь к Хаммелу. Так, что между ними почти не было воздуха, только тепло тел. — Ты видишь меня!

— Естественно вижу! — Курт сделал шаг назад и схватил первый попавшийся предмет: баллончик с лаком. Он направил его в сторону парня и продолжил: — Если ты сделаешь что-то, я закричу и ослеплю тебя. Потом убегу на верх, найду Финна, который всегда хранит под боком бейсбольную биту и тебе не поздоровится!

Парень усмехнулся:

— Ты не сделаешь этого.

И в ту же секунду Курт надавил на клапан. Улыбка — или правильнее, ухмылка — парня стала ещё шире. И когда поток средства для укладки волос оказался на коже лица парня, она засверкала, точно сотни маленьких светлячков. Парень будто превратился в пыль, на которую были направлены солнечные лучи: весь сияющий и эфемерный.

Курт не знал, почему он сделал это, но он скользнул пальцами по лицу парня и ни на что не наткнулся. Только ощутил немного наэлектризованный воздух. Слабые электрические импульсы, на кончиках пальцев, разряды, сталкивающиеся лейкоцитами, эритроцитами и тромбоцитами. Видение немного поплыло: как это бывает с отражением в воде, когда ты коснёшься водной глади.

Сердце с грохотом упало вниз, и Курт прошептал:

— Я сошёл с ума.

Теперь это не был вопрос.

Спятил. Слетел с катушек. Тронулся.

Его ноги стали ватными, и страх пронёсся о телу холодной, леденящей волной. Словно он погрузился в ванную полную льда.

— Курт, я здесь, — проговорил парень, глядя прямо в глаза Курта, слегка склонив голову вниз. — Я с тобой.

Курт присел на край кровати. Его сердцебиение стало спокойнее, но мысли в голове по-прежнему путались.

Парень присел на корточки около него, став немного ниже самого Курта.

— Это просто какой-то сбой в системе, Курт, — попытался успокоить он Хаммела. — Ты не должен был видеть меня. Никогда. Просто ляг спать. Уверен, завтра всё будет как обычно. Я буду тебя охранять, ты не будешь видеть меня и помнить. Никогда.

Голос Курта дрогнул, когда он сказал это:

— Я не хочу как обычно. Я не могу как обычно.

Курт снова почувствовал то прикосновение, которое он ощущал в холле. Тёплое, нежное, близкое. Немного шероховатые пальцы парня скользили по его лицу.

— Я знаю, как ты устал, — сказал он шёпотом. — Ты справишься, Курт. Закрой глаза и ложись спать.

Веки Курта в мгновение стали тяжелыми, он пытался бороться со сном. Но образ парня всё больше растворялся, словно в тумане. Прикосновения превратились в холодный воздух. И Курт уснул.

Но когда первые лучи солнца пригрели его макушку и он открыл глаза, видение по-прежнему было в комнате. Парень смотрел телевизор, какое-то утреннее шоу, сидя на полу у кровати Курта.

— Ты здесь, — сонно прохрипел Курт. И это было чем-то не сверхъестественным и нереальным, а очень обычным: лицо парня, глядящее на него так понимающе.

Курт улыбнулся и впервые он чувствовал себя не просто не плохо или нормально, а хорошо.

— Это неправильно, — прошептал парень, прежде чем они оба увидели на экране телевизора экстренный выпуск новостей: самолёт, летящий из Лондона в Нью-Йорк, захватили террористы. — Люди не должны видеть своих ангелов-хранителей.


	2. 1-3

Курт внимательно смотрел на ангела. Тот выглядел более чем обеспокоенно. Юноша ходил из стороны в сторону, то и дело, бросая беглые взгляды то на Курта, то на экран телевизора, где показывали репортаж о террористическом акте. Его пальцы нервно отстукивали какой-то ритм на бёдрах, и Курт не мог не заметить, какими прекрасными они были. Длинными и изящными, кажущимися магическими… и музыкальными. Будто ангел ударял не по ткани джинс вовсе, а по чёрно-белым клавишам пианино. И в голове Курта играла мелодия. Ужасно знакомая, будто это была та песенка, которая звучала каждый раз, когда Курт открывал мамину шкатулку. Та самая колыбельная, которую Элизабет пела своему маленькому мальчику, путая свои добрые и родные пальцы в его волосах. Невероятно таинственная, словно она не принадлежала ни одному из этих миров. В ней был и шум морского прибоя, и тихий шёпот ветра в тёмном мрачном лесу, тихий звон колокольчиков на Рождество и звук нагревающейся фольги от попкорна. 

Курт вздрогнул, потому что по его телу пробежали мурашки. Он внимательно посмотрел на руку: светлые волоски поднялись вверх, а кожа покрылась белыми пупырышками. 

Ангел же вздрогнул от того, что террористы сократили время ожидания ответа, и у властей оставалось всего двадцать минут до взрыва. 

— Ты не должен меня видеть! Чёрт, Курт, это неправильно! — парень с силой ударил по ножке кровати, но Курт не почувствовал ни малейшей вибрации или толчка, хотя лежал на ней, по-прежнему укутываясь в одеяло. Будто удара не было вовсе.

— Не думал, что ангелы могут чертыхаться, — сказал Курт. 

Его замечание, кажется, заставило ангела наконец-таки вернуться к этому миру и внимательно посмотреть на Хаммела. Посмотреть ему в глаза. Увидеть его. Насквозь. 

Курт ещё сильнее укутался в одеяло, пытаясь согреться от внезапного озноба. Ангел сел рядом.

— Пожалуйста, перестань, — попросил он. 

Курт не понимал, чего от него хотели. Потому что он хотел только одного: чтобы ему было так же хорошо. Чтобы он чувствовал себя важным и не замёрзшим, согретым чем-то сверхъестественным, но по-прежнему чем-то домашним. Это было невероятно и странно. Это было то, без чего он теперь не мог.

— Ты должен перестать видеть меня, Курт. Перестань хотеть этого.

Курт мотнул головой, крепче вцепился пальцами в одеяло, а взглядом — в ангела: хранитель хмурился и волновался. 

— Ты должен охранять меня, а не заставлять прогонять себя! — неожиданно громко возмутился Курт. — Я не хочу и не собираюсь делать этого! Я не могу сделать это! 

Ангел нервно взглянул на экран: время шло, чёрная маска террориста то и дело мелькала сквозь помехи, когда внизу стремглав мчалась строка субтитров. “Мы требуем… иначе люди погибнут… самолёт никогда не сядет на землю… попрощайтесь со своими близкими”. И тогда Курт вскочил с кровати и подбежал к телевизору, чтобы выключить его. Ярко-красное пламя взорвалось кляксой, а затем все стало мёртво-чёрным.

— И что ты за ангел-хранитель вообще такой? — Курт дышал тяжело и часто. Он то и дело облизывал пересохшие губы. — Я всю жизнь столько страдал. Ты ведь не знаешь, что я только не пережил.

— Знаю…

— Точно! Ты всё знал, всегда всё знал и был таким отличным хранителем, что последние несколько лет всё, что мне снилось ночью, — мои слёзы и боль от ударов. А, нет, подождите! — Курт наигранно задумался. Сердце парня громко стучало в груди, и ангел отчётливо слышал каждый удар. Его сердце билось точно так же. — Мне не снилось всё это! Тебе стоит дать награду «Лучший ангел-хранитель года», а затем забрать и разбить на тысячу… нет, миллион маленьких осколков, потому что ни черта ты не лучший! Почему ты позволял этим футболистам причинять мне боль? Почему я каждый чёртов день закрывался в женском туалете, чтобы избавиться от слаша в волосах и попытаться успокоить сердце, сходящее с ума от страха? Почему мне так часто приходилось слышать все эти оскорбления и не принимать их близко, будто они пустые, будто люди не думают обо мне так, будто я, правда, не такой?

— Ты не такой, — попытался возразить ангел, но Курт подлетел к нему и хотел схватить за запястье, когда рука парня снова стала эфемерной и единственное, что осталось в ладонях Хаммела, — щекочущие электрические разряды. 

Курт обессилено упал на колени перед ангелом. Его голова поникла вниз, и сквозь туман Хаммел едва видел яркие бирюзовые носки с разноцветными пальчиками. Глаза жгло и из-за огромного валуна боли на груди становилось всё тяжелее дышать.

— Почему тебя не было рядом, когда умерла мама? Почему ты позволил ей умереть? — совсем-совсем тихо спросил он.

Всё происходило словно во сне. Возможно, это могло быть похоже на ночной кошмар. Те слёзы, которые жгли глаза Курта, горечь в горле, ядовитые воспоминания. Но когда Курт почувствовал мягкое прикосновение на волосах, будто его грел тёплый солнечный луч, пробивающийся сквозь зашторенные окна, это было похоже на прекрасный сон.

— Я всегда был с тобой, Курт, — прошептал ангел. Невесомость скользнула по его шее, по пульсирующей вене, по подбородку и заставила Курта поднять голову вверх. — Ты никогда не мог упасть. Мог споткнуться или ушибиться, но не упасть. Я всегда держал тебя. Даже тогда, когда у тебя не получалось взять эти высокие ноты в “I have nothing” поначалу, я всё выслушивал, в надежде, что из моих ушей не пойдёт кровь и я не оглохну. Даже тогда, Курт, — мягкое прикосновение согрело своим теплом скулы Курта, от чего тот задержал дыхание. Сердцебиение успокаивалось, а кровь размеренно неслась по венам и артериям, — когда футболисты толкали тебя в шкафчики, и ты падал на пол, совсем обессиленный. Я держал тебя и помогал подняться. Ты не видел меня никогда, но всегда чувствовал моё присутствие. То ли в ответах по биологии, которые я так настойчиво пытался тебе подсказать. То ли в тех сгоревших блинчиках, которые ты готовил первый раз, после смерти Элизабет. Да, я никогда не умел готовить, — ангел улыбнулся и, кажется, от его улыбки вся комната стала светлее. На душе Курта стало светлее.

— Я был рядом, когда умерла твоя мама, Курт, — продолжил ангел. Курту снова стало грустно. Он закрыл глаза, и на веки легла маленькая чёрная тень боли. Ангел неуловимо скользнул пальцами по ресницам, заставляя тьму исчезнуть, чтобы он мог снова видеть небесно-голубые искорки в глазах Курта. — Помнишь, тогда, зимой, ты сбежал с кладбища? — Курт кивнул. По телу прошёлся мороз воспоминаний, который тут же заменил согревающий прозрачный шёлк крыльев ангела, которых и не было вовсе. Это были ладони хранителя. — Тогда в Лайме впервые за такое долгое время шёл снег… была настоящая вьюга. И ты, маленький восьмилетний мальчик, бежал, не зная куда. Ты не плакал, не кричал. Ты не понимал, что происходит и просто звал свою маму. Ты заблудился на окраине города и сел посреди дороги, на которой сто лет уже никто не ездил. 

Курт начинал вспоминать это. На его губах будто застыло имя мамы. Единственное, что согревало в мороз. Элизабет. Восемь букв родного имени, сражающиеся с колючим холодом снежинок. А после… горячие слёзы на щеках, потому что мама всё не появлялась. Она не приходила. Она не слышала его. Её не было.

— It’s a little bit funny this feeling inside, — прозвучало у самого уха Курта. Маленького Курта — тогда, взрослого Курта — сейчас. — I’m not one of those who can easily hide, — продолжал петь ангел. Курт смотрел на него своими голубыми глазами, полными слёз. И сейчас он снова чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, который только потерял маму, заблудился в снежную бурю. Маленького мальчика, которого согревала песня, звучащая из ниоткуда. Маленького мальчика, выжившего благодаря объятиям кого-то очень родного. — I don’t have much money, but boy if I did… 

— I’d buy a big house where we both could live, — безмолвно допел Курт. Он попытался взять ладонь ангела в свою собственную, но та лишь исчезла.

Постепенно в воздухе стал растворяться и весь образ ангела. «Себастиан» — последнее, что прошептал он, исчезая. 

— Ты ведь здесь? — спрашивал Курт у воздуха. — Ты ведь здесь, — надеялся он.

Парень подошёл к телевизору и включил его. Журналист говорил, что самолёт посадили, ведь службе охраны на самолёте удалось обезвредить террористов, чья бомба была пустышкой. Всё обошлось, и десятки людей плакали от счастья.

Курт медленно провёл ладонью по экрану. Волна наэлектризованного воздуха скользнула по его коже. Но это электричество не было таким, каким оно было у Себастиана.

Его ангела-хранителя. 

— Теперь я точно не смогу отпустить тебя, Себастиан.

 

Прошла неделя. И ни одна. Но Себастиан так и не появлялся в жизни Курта. И Хаммелу бы очень хотелось, чтобы он точно знал, что ему всё это привиделось. Что никакого ангела-хранителя и не было вовсе. Что всё это — его яркое воображение. Но этот парень с пронзительными зелёными глазами, с его понимающим взглядом, с невесомой свободой, которую дарили его прикосновения, не мог быть выдумкой. Это было бы тем же самым, если бы шум дождя оказался композицией какого-то композитора, а огненно-золотой осенний вальс листьев был картиной всемирно известного художника — самой большой нелепостью в мире. Потому что Себастиан был реальностью.

Реальностью, которая не принадлежала Курту больше. Хотя правильнее было бы сказать, не принадлежала никогда. Только возможно в тот момент, когда Курт загорался небесным светом в полыхающих огоньках изумрудных глаз.

Но он не видел больше Себастиана. Даже тогда, когда Азимио ударил его настолько сильно о шкафчик, что Курт не мог спать на спине из-за пронзительной боли. Всё, чего ему хотелось, чтобы ангел даже не коснулся ушиба, разлившегося тёмно-сиреневой кляксой на алебастровой коже, унося боль, а просто оказался рядом. Курт просто хотел видеть его снова. Видеть его, читающего книгу или смотрящего глупые телешоу по телевизору. Хмурящегося или смеющегося. Просто слышать его дыхание. 

Потому что теперь, зная, что он есть, что он оберегает его, Курт не мог перестать мечтать о том, чтобы действительно почувствовать прикосновение наверняка нежных, хотя возможно и немного грубых пальцев на своей коже. 

И образ Себастиана, растаявший тогда, словно утренний туман, не выходил из головы Курта. 

Когда он ехал домой после занятий пару дней назад, школьный автобус едва не перевернулся из-за того, что мужчина за рулём грузовика был пьяным и подрезал их. Тогда Курт крепко зажмурил глаза. Воздух выбило из лёгких. Юноша ни разу в жизни не испытывал подобного страха. И на секунду ему показалось, что сердце перестало биться в груди, и он умер ещё до того, как случилась авария. 

Но по его пальцам скользнуло тепло, похожее на солнечный свет: такое же неуловимое. Оно становилось всё реальнее с каждой секундой. И вскоре Курт чувствовал, как его ладонь крепко сжимают, как его пальцы переплетаются с чужими пальцами. Сердцебиение, до того времени отсутствовавшее вовсе, теперь было зашкаливающим. И Курт чувствовал себя живым. 

— Убери от меня свои девчачьи ручки, фея! 

Курт распахнул глаза, услышав грубый мужской голос. Он крепко сжимал плечи одного из футболистов — кажется, Рональда, — сидящего перед ним, перекинув руки через спинку кресла. Поняв, что одна опасность — авария — миновала, а другая — нападение разозлённого задиры — наоборот появилась, Курт отдёрнул руки и спрятал их в карманы пальто. Футболист бросил ещё одно ругательство, но получив выговор от водителя, отвернулся и принялся обсуждать задницу Сантаны с соседом.

— Ты в порядке? — взволнованно спросила сидящая рядом Мерседес. Курт кивнул и улыбнулся. Девушка взяла его руку и улыбнулась в ответ.

И в мелькающих за окном лицах Курт так и не разглядел Себастиана.

Но надежда в нём не умирала. Кажется, он никогда не хотел ничего так сильно, как увидеть Себастиана. Тогда бы он мог быть сильным. Рядом с ангелом-хранителем не за его спиной, а находящимся рядом, сжимающим его руку и превращающим чёрно-белый мир Курта в насыщенный миллионом и одним оттенком зелёных глаз.

Сейчас Курт готовил блинчики. Для того, что бы порадовать отца за ужином и… Себастиан сказал, что он был рядом, когда Курт готовил их впервые. Почему-то это грело, и парень во всё горло пел песни Muse, пританцовывая и смеясь от чего-то. 

Впервые в ноябре Курт чувствовал себя здорово. 

Он вздрогнул, когда услышал голос, подпевающий ему: “Freedom is my life and you know how I feel”. Он не принадлежал Бёрту это точно, потому что его владельцем был Себастиан. И Курту стоило невероятных сил не подать виду, что его сердце не дрогнуло. И ему стоило ужасных усилий обернуться, как бы невзначай, для того, чтобы взять разрыхлитель, но на самом деле взглянуть на того, кого он так ждал.

Себастиан сидел на высоком стуле и жонглировал двумя яблоками и апельсином из корзины. Он по-прежнему пел песню, широко улыбался и неотрывно смотрел на фрукты, то и дело взлетающие в воздух. 

Ангел снова был одет в белую рубашку и джинсы. И яркие бирюзовые носки. Туфли небрежно валялись рядом со стулом.

Курт улыбнулся, но когда Себастиан поднял взгляд на него, парень сделал вид, будто читает информацию на упаковке разрыхлителя. 

— Сколько химии, — для убедительности хмуро пробубнил он. 

Затем Хаммел снова вернулся к миске и переставил её на другой стол, так, чтобы ему можно было смотреть на ангела не оборачиваясь и не сворачивая шеи.

Себастиан начал чистить кожуру апельсина, подбрасывая её в воздух. Пёстрые оранжевые кусочки тут же исчезали в воздухе, когда ангел их побрасывал. А воздух совершенно не пах цитрусом.

Курт начал активно взбивать яйца, когда к нему подошёл ангел. Хаммел не мог дышать спокойно, когда парень находился так близко, буквально в шаге от него. Но он прикладывал все усилия, чтобы равномерно работать венчиком. 

В это время Себастиан медленно выводил круги вокруг него. А затем он сделал то, чего Курт совсем-совсем не ожидал. Он сунул руку в пакет с мукой и, зачерпнув горсть, рассыпал её над головой Курта. Хаммел даже застыл, забыв о плане оставаться незамеченным. Мука исчезала в воздухе, так и не коснувшись волос и лица Курта. Но, кажется, Себастиана веселил уже сам факт поступка: он смеялся, с лёгкой хрипотцой, обнажая зубы. 

Но почувствовав пристальное внимание, ангел перестал смеяться. Он обеспокоенно посмотрел на Курта. Хаммел снова принялся взбивать яйца: слишком быстро и активно, разбрызгивая нежно-жёлтую пену. 

— Хватит! — приказал Себастиан. Он хотел было выбить венчик из рук Курта, чтобы тот перестал играть, но рука прошла насквозь, от чего ангел рассерженно рыкнул и прошипел: — Представим, что мне удалось. 

Курт закатил глаза и сам бросил венчик на столешницу: остатки яиц на прутьях разлетелись в стороны, приземляясь на столе, миске, полу и на лицах парней.

— Спасибо, — всё так же хмуро поблагодарил парня ангел, а затем продолжил свои нравоучения: — Ты идиот, Хаммел, перестань видеть меня!

Курт сложил руки на груди. Яичная жидкость стекала по его щеке, но он и не думал её убирать. Точно такие же жёлтые капли красовались и на лице Себастиана, будто теперь у него было в два раза больше родинок.

— Выколоть себе глаза? Тогда ты не справишься со своей миссией охранять меня, Кевин Костнер, — Курт хотел звучать как можно злее или ядовитее, но он был так счастлив, что уголки губ непроизвольно ползли вверх.

Себастиан так бесился, что едва не дрожал.

— Лучше вырви себе связки, Уитни, чтобы я мог сохранить свой слух, — ангел так же скрестил руки. 

Курт ухмыльнулся и начал петь, как можно громче: “It’s not right, but it’s okay. I’m gonna make it anyway. Pack your bags up and leave…” хотя последнее, чего ему хотелось, чтобы Себастиан исчезал.

Ангел заткнул уши пальцами и начал кричать: “Ла-ла-ла”, не отрывая взгляда от Курта.

— Идиот! — наконец, взорвался он.

— Сурикат! — крикнул Курт. Потому что да, Себастиан был немного похож на этого забавного зверька, особенно когда выпучивал глаза. 

Ангел резко остановился и от злости выпучил глаза ещё сильнее. Курту не мог сдержать смеха. Себастиан хотел было спросить: “Что?” но Хаммел продолжил повторять:

— Сурикат, сурикат, сурикат! 

— Ты как маленький! — возмутился Себастиан. Он снова схватил горсть муки и бросил её в Курта, но мука лишь растворилась в воздухе. Курт повторил движение парня, бросив в него немного муки, но на этот раз белый порошок прошёл сквозь Себастиана, от чего кожа парня снова засветилась, а после упала на пол. 

И они делали это снова и снова. Пока Хаммел не остановился первым:

— Ничья! — сказал он, всё равно довольный собой.

— Ничья, — согласился Себастиан.

Ангел улыбнулся, быстро облизнув пересохшие губы и прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, Курт услышал голос отца: «Что здесь произошло?»

Часть кухни была перепачкана яйцами и засыпана мукой, словно снегом. Курт улыбнулся и сказал Бёрту, что соскучился. Себастиан снова исчез.

И Курт понял одну вещь. Себастиан будет рядом всегда. И рано или поздно Курт всё-таки сможет коснуться его пальцев, почувствовав настоящее человеческое тепло.

Следующие несколько дней были замечательными. Несмотря на холодный слаш и оскорбления, несмотря на удары и взгляды, кричащие о том, что Курт здесь лишний.

Он не чувствовал себя лишним. Курт пел на занятиях хора, танцевал, спорил с Рейчел за соло. Курт немного поправился, стал выглядеть здоровее, на щеках разлился румянец. Курт занимался подготовкой к экзаменам, выматываясь из-за сотен чёрно-белых прочтённых страниц, а не чёрно-белых моментов его жизни, которая теперь стала краше. Сотни красок, будто сейчас была не слякотная и грязная осень, а свежая и ярко-зелёная весна. Тысячи оттенков, будто Курт начал смотреть на мир немного иначе. 

Иногда, когда он возвращался домой пешком, когда дул холодный ветер и он сильнее прятался за воротом пальто, Курт представлял, что Себастиан переплетает свои пальцы с его. И он почти чувствовал жар чужого тела.

Иногда Курт пытался сильнее желать появления Себастиана. Он подолгу сидел в своей комнате и так усердно представлял ангела, что его лицо краснело, глаза суживались, и он был уверен, парень наверняка смеётся над ним сейчас.

И Курту очень-очень-очень хотелось действительно услышать этот смех.

А не сходить с ума. Но все сумасшедшие самые счастливые люди на Земле, и теперь Курт был одним из них.

Кажется, влюблённый.

Хаммел шёл с английского к своему шкафчику, чтобы спрятать книги, а затем вернуться к Мерседес. Почему-то он переживал. Знаете, всё, кажется, в порядке, но ты нервничаешь, предчувствуя нечто плохое.

Когда Курт открыл дверцу, на пол упал небольшой листок бумаги. Он огляделся по сторонам: все были заняты своими делами, и никто не обращал на него внимания. Тогда Курт поднял листочек и развернул его. 

Сердце пропустило удар.

За ним ещё один.

Так же Курт чувствовал себя в автобусе, когда тот чуть не перевернулся. На грани смерти. 

В фильмах в такие моменты бумага падает из рук героя, звучит жуткая музыка на фоне или же сердцебиение. Но пальцы Курта окаменели в железной хватке. И он не слышал своего сердца. А буквы на листочке ещё секунду назад чёткие, теперь расплывались:

«Что ты думаешь о некрофилии, феечка?»

Это не было забавным, даже если бы и было шуткой. Глупой, злой шуткой. Очень злой шуткой. Так нельзя поступать с людьми. 

А вдруг это не было шуткой?

«О боже», — прошептал бы кто-то. 

«Мамочки», — пискнул бы другой.

Но Курт прохрипел одно единственное имя, прежде чем перед глазами начала появляться чёрная мёртвая пелена:

— Себастиан.

Его руки безвольно повисли, и, возможно, он мог бы даже потерять сознание, но что-то подсказывало ему, что сейчас лучше просто идти. 

Нужно быть сильным.

Ноги несли его на автомате. Кажется, Курт шёл в кафетерий к Мерседес, делая вид, что всё в порядке. Всё хорошо. А сердце стучало-стучало-стучало. И он снова чувствовал тёплую невесомость на своих пальцах.

— Курт, я здесь, — слышал Курт. — Я с тобой.

Иногда быть сильным было слишком тяжело.

 

Курт сидел на репетиции хора. 

Последние несколько дней он был весь как на иголках. Не на автопилоте, когда ешь, не чувствуя вкуса, ходишь, не видя ничего перед глазами, спишь, не высыпаясь толком. Нет. Хотя ему не удавалось поспать нормально: каких-то четырнадцать часов сна за три дня. Хаммел как обычно улыбался друзьям, заботился об отце и включал режим стервы для всех остальных. Никто даже не догадывался, почему парень теперь ещё чаще стал нервно оборачиваться по сторонам. Никто не видел, как дрожат его пальцы, когда в спину летят очередные оскорбления. Никто не замечал, что мальчику страшно, и он боится открывать собственный шкафчик. 

— Курт, ты слушаешь?! — перед глазами Хаммела щёлкнули пальцы Мерседес с тёмно-малиновым маникюром. От неожиданности Курт вздрогнул и чуть не соскользнул со стула. 

— Прости, — виновато прошептал он подруге, перед тем, как заметить, что на него смотрят и остальные участники Новых Направлений. 

Финн попросил всех быть внимательнее и снова стал что-то рассказывать. Возможно, даже что-то важное. Ладно, это же был Хадсон и все его мотивирующие и вдохновляющие речи хористы уже наизусть знали.

Курт огляделся по сторонам. Ему хотелось выдохнуть, хотелось, наконец, расслабиться. Но он постоянно чувствовал это напряжение во всём теле, не дающее ему покоя. Будто каждая мышца была натянута, как струна. И кто-то всё сильнее и сильнее накручивал колки, ожидая, когда же страх даст верх над остальными эмоциями парня и тот взорвётся к чёртовой матери.

Будто всё вокруг, с каждым шорохом и с каждым резким движением, было одним большим минным полем, по которому ходил Курт. Всё, кроме его ангела-хранителя. Курт будто чувствовал его большую тёплую ладонь на своём плече. И если бы ему удалось, хоть краем глаза увидеть улыбку Себастиана, он всё-таки смог бы выдохнуть…

Как сейчас.

…и вдохнуть полной грудью.

Себастиан сидел на фортепиано, свесив ноги вниз и мотая ими из стороны в сторону. Казалось, ему было очень скучно, поэтому он упёрся взглядом в коробку из-под хлопьев, из которой Бриттани доставала старую фотоплёнку. 

Курт воспользовался моментом, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть парня, стараясь запомнить каждую мелочь, каждую деталь, каждую чёрточку, чтобы потом хвататься за это воспоминание, когда становится слишком тяжело. Потому что Себастиан мог снова не появляться неизвестно сколько. 

Или не появляться вовсе. 

У ангела был немного крупный прямой нос. На светлой коже были рассыпаны маленькие родинки, словно кто-то встряхнул кисточку, и краска расплылась кляксами-звёздами на лице. Себастиан хмурил густые брови, отчего на лбу пролегла небольшая морщинка, когда Бриттани вытаскивала очередную безделушку из своей «сокровищницы». Но внезапно его лицо озарилось ясной широкой улыбкой. Даже у уголков немного суженных, ярко-зелёных глаз появились морщинки. 

Курт перевёл взгляд на Бриттани и увидел, что в её руках сверкала чёрная пачка презерватива. 

Хаммел снова посмотрел на ангела, чтобы поймать каждый солнечный луч в его улыбающихся глазах. Потому что сейчас Курт не просто дышал, он улыбался. Искренне и свободно.

Себастиан спрыгнул с фортепиано и подошёл к доске. Тут же он начал рисовать что-то. Как оказалось минутой позже, это были карикатуры. Финн, конечно, больше походил на Халка, который кричал «крушить и убивать»; у Сэма был не только огромный рот (который на рисунке Себастиан подписал, как «чёрная дыра или я бы опробовал), но и такая же огромная задница; морскую звезду, похожую на Патрика из «Спанч Боба», только в прессованной юбке и гольфах, ангел назвал Рейчел, и рот у неё был почти такой же большой, как и у Эванса.

Курт достал свой мобильный, чтобы использовать его, как прикрытие. Потому что его двухсотваттная улыбка казалась яркой звездой в тёмном ночном небе.

Кажется, Себастиану надоело рисовать карикатуры. Его лицо стало серьёзным, когда он начал рисовать чьи-то глаза. Сердце Курта забилось быстрее, губы пересохли, и у него перехватило дыхание. 

Это совершенно точно были его глаза. И его вздёрнутый нос, губы, изогнутые в едва уловимой улыбке, и уши, будто у эльфа. Конечно, рисунок не был идеален. Скорее даже, далёк от совершенства. Но и не от этого Курт испытывал непередаваемое и неописуемое чувство, что-то волшебное, что-то, согревающее его грудную клетку, словно горячий шоколад в Рождество. Просто Себастиан рисовал так трепетно, будто каждый штрих был важен.

Курт чувствовал себя важным.

Наверное, Себастиан почувствовал пристальный взгляд Курта или увидел его открытый от удивления рот, или услышал слишком громкое сердцебиение. Потому что в следующую секунду он снова сердился и вытирал доску быстрыми, резкими движениями.

— Курт! — позвал парня Финн и тому пришлось обернуться. — Ты согласен? 

Хаммел не знал, на что он должен был согласиться. 

— Далтон. Ты пошпионишь за нашими противниками? — объяснила Рейчел.

Курт мотнул головой и сказал, что не будет этого делать. Затем он посмотрел на Себастиана, который что-то писал на доске. 

«Ты должен пойти».

Курт нахмурился. Он сказал Мерседес, что ему нужно на минуту выйти. Оказавшись в коридоре, он опёрся о подоконник в ожидании Себастиана, который вышел следом за ним.

— Две вещи, — тут же сказал ангел. — Ты идёшь в академию и перестаёшь видеть меня, Курт.

Лицо Себастиана было спокойным, а взгляд уверенным.

— Почему я должен сделать хоть одну из этих вещей? — Курт скрестил руки на груди и выпрямился. Потому что сейчас ему не хотелось уступать Себастиану в росте, но ангел всё равно был выше его и смотрел на своего подопечного свысока. 

— Потому что я чувствую, что ты должен завтра оказаться там, — просто ответил Себастиан. — И потому что я так сказал. Я твой ангел-хранитель и ты должен меня слушаться.

Курт раздражённо закатил глаза.

— Хочу напомнить, мой бестолковый друг, что 19 июня 1862 года Авраам Линкольн принял закон об отмене рабства, — Хаммел усмехнулся, когда увидел, что кончики ушей Себастиана краснеют. И это была не просто маленькая победа, но и маленькая радость, потому что так ангел выглядел ещё более очаровательным. — И у тебя что, другой одежды нет?

Себастиан был как обычно одет в белую футболку, с короткими рукавами, открывающими вид на мышцы рук, свои затёртые джинсы, подчёркивающие длину ног и чёрные лакированные туфли. Не то, чтобы Курт был против, потому что он был очень даже за: Себастиану невероятно шёл белый цвет. Но ему нужно было заговорить зубы Себастиану и, кажется, ему это удавалось.

— Ох, простите, — наигранно извинился ангел. — В следующий раз надену тот кофейный кардиган из коллекции МакКуина, который тебе пригляделся.

И сердцебиение Курта стало немного быстрее от слов «в следующий раз», правда, тут же сердце глухо упало вниз.

— Но следующего раза не будет! — кажется, терпение Себастиана треснуло по швам, как дешёвая китайская подделка сумок Gucci. Ангел подскочил к Курту и попытался закрыть ему глаза своей ладонью, но рука прошла сквозь голову парня, от чего Себастиан сердито зарычал.

Внутренности Курта скрутило в тугой узел от близости с парнем.

— Я не иду в академию, — как можно спокойнее сказал он. И прежде чем ангел начал возмущаться, продолжил: — Но я предлагаю сделку. Ты будешь появляться чаще, а я, так и быть, сыграю роль Джеймс Бонда и побываю в стенах Далтона.

Выражение глаз Себастиана нельзя было прочесть. Он пристально смотрел на Курта, смотрел в его глаза, возможно, пытаясь загипнотизировать, возможно, пытаясь понять. А после вздохнул, одновременно запуская пальцы в волосы, и сказал:

— Я не могу это контролировать, Курт. Это делаешь ты, хотя не должен. Ты не должен не то, что разговаривать со мной и шантажировать, а даже видеть меня и знать о моём существовании.

В глазах Себастиана была грусть и переживание. Сейчас они казались на тон темнее, хотя яркое осеннее солнце загоралось в его глазах снова и снова. 

А Курту хотелось, чтобы он улыбался ему. Чтобы Курт был важен для Себастиана так же, как и на том рисунке. Ему нужно было, чтобы Себастиан испытывал хоть частичку того, что испытывал Курт.

— Я пойду туда, — согласился Курт. Голос предательски дрогнул. И он поспешно отвернулся от Себастиана, глядя на школьный двор за окном.

Он чувствовал, как горчит в горле, как жжёт глаза и дрожат губы. Солнце светило ярко, согревая лицо Курта своим теплом, пока по щеке скользила слеза. 

— Так будет лучше для тебя, Курт, ты сам это поймёшь завтра, — прозвучал голос Себастиана позади, словно сквозь толщу воды, словно Курт действительно тонул. — Ты важен мне, — тихо сказал ангел.

Курт обернулся, но Себастиана уже не было.

— А для тебя так будет лучше? — спросил он, зная, что ангел его услышит.

 

Далтон оказался одним из тех зданий, от архитектуры которых захватывает дыхание. Неописуемое, с витиеватыми лестницами и сверкающими люстрами, со светом и лоском, с атмосферой средневековья и тьмой симпатичных парней в форме академии.

Да, от такого точно перехватывало дыхание. 

Больше всего Курт не хотел выделяться. Но со своим приоткрытым ртом, он явно смахивал на туриста, попавшего на экскурсию в Эмпайер Стейт Билдинг. 

Он спускался по лестнице, когда все остальные куда-то спешили, будто опаздывали. 

Чтобы узнать, в чём всё-таки дело, Курт остановил одного из учеников, коснувшись ладонью плеча парня.

— Прости, — извинился он. — Я могу задать вопрос? Я… я здесь новенький.

Парень протянул руку для рукопожатия и представился:

— Меня зовут Блейн.

Ладонь парня — Блейна, поправил себя Курт, — была тёплой, нежной, но по-прежнему сильной. Курт не мог скрыть улыбки.

— Курт, — ответил Хаммел. — Так что именно здесь происходит?

Парень быстро огляделся.

— Соловьи, — улыбаясь, объяснил Блейн. У уголков его губ появились ямочки. И, чёрт, думал Курт, Блейн был действительно милым. Большие тёпло-медовые глаза, кудрявые волосы, уложенные гелем, забавные брови домиком и улыбка. Ох, эта улыбка! — Все спешат на их выступление. 

Курт удивлённо вскинул бровь.

— Так хоровой кружок здесь вроде как… крут? — спросил он.

— Соловьи — рок-звёзды здесь, — ответил Блейн. 

А затем он предложил показать короткий путь. И ладонь Блейна была действительно тёплой и… реальной.

 

Курт не мог оторвать восхищённого взгляда от выступления. Все парни пели удивительно слаженно, песня Кэти Перри в их исполнении звучала по-новому: ярко и живо.

Блейн, оказавшийся главным солистом соловьёв, был полон очарования, харизмы и таланта. Его голос был приятным, а улыбка завораживающей.

«Be your teenage dream tonight» — прозвучали последние слова песни. И Курт не мог не согласиться, что Блейн был мечтой подростка.

А позади Курта, совсем-совсем рядом, стоял Себастиан. Он был рад, что его подопечный улыбался так светло. Он был рад, что сейчас Курт не видел его. Он был рад, что, наконец, в жизни Курта появился кто-то, кто мог бы сделать его счастливым.

Себастиан не знал, что Курт чувствовал его присутствие. Что он всегда чувствовал его.

 

Когда Курт вернулся домой, в голове крутилось сотни мыслей. Он много думал о том, что сказал Блейн. О том, что Курт должен быть сильным. О том, что Блейн пережил из-за гомофобов до того, как перевёлся в Далтон. О том, какие у Блейна прекрасные глаза.

Да, именно поэтому сейчас он вводил в поисковую строку браузера слова: «ангелы-хранители». 

— Если ты здесь, сусличья морда, то пошёл ты! — сказал Курт в пустоту комнаты. — Потому что так просто ты от меня не отделаешься!

Конечно же, ответа не последовало. Но, сказав это, с плеч Курта упала какая-то тяжесть, и он чувствовал себя лучше.

Поиск дал миллион результатов. Какие-то глупые картинки, видео и фильм, снятый в Германии о девушке-сироте Нине. Так же были статьи. Большинство из них опирались о веру.

«Ангел-Хранитель в христианстве — ангел, добрый дух, данный человеку Богом при крещении для помощи и руководства…» — писала Википедия. Курт усмехнулся. Он и в Бога то не верил.

На каком-то блоге Курт вычитал слова, которые въелись в его память накрепко. 

«Он вас любит».

Курт знал, что это — правда. Курт чувствовал это. Возможно, именно это делало его сильным. 

«Самое главное условие для плодотворной «работы» ангела-хранителя — наша вера в него: чем больше мы в них верим, тем сильнее они становятся… Если нам что-то нужно от наших хранителей, мы можем попросить их об этом…»

Курт рассмеялся: громко и весело. Его ангел-хранитель, кажется, отличался от остальных своим ослиным упрямством.

— Себастиан, может, ты сделаешь так, как здесь написано? Потому что мне нужно, чтобы ты не был таким засранцем! Иначе придётся накатать на тебя жалобу в божественную «Книгу жалоб и предложений».

Ответа снова не было. И Курт немного чувствовал себя сумасшедшим, потому что, знаете, это странно, когда ты говоришь с пустой комнатой.

— Ты как обычно многословен! — усмехнулся Курт.

Он выключил компьютер, потому что никакой полезной информации так и не получил. Глаза закрывались от усталости. И оказаться в мягкой уютной постельке было просто замечательно.

Курт почти засыпал, когда ему послышалось движение рядом: матрас прогнулся, и он услышал размеренное дыхание почти у самого уха. Затем он почувствовал едва уловимое электрическое покалывание на своей щеке, плавно скользящее к его закрытым глазам, по носу, немного замедляясь на губах… А потом Курт уснул, и ему снились чудесные сны.


	3. 4-6

У Курта было восхитительное настроение. Самое удивительное. Он ожидал чего-то волшебного.

Начало декабря было снежным, что нечасто случается в Лайме. Снежинки всё падали и падали, ветер заставлял их кружиться в венском вальсе, пока они медленно и меланхолично приземлялись на тонкую корку льда на земле.

На тонкую корку льда, на которой только что поскользнулся Блейн. И потому что это было смешно — Андерсон, распластавшийся на земле, словно морская звезда, не мог быть не смешным, — Курт рассмеялся.

— Как у тебя выходит ни разу не падать? — пробурчал обиженно Блейн, пока Курт помогал ему встать. 

— Зато ты уже шестой раз падаешь, — мягко улыбаясь, ответил Курт. — Восстанавливаешь баланс во вселенной. Возможно, твой гель для волос настолько тяжёлый, что он тянет тебя вниз? — ухмыльнулся он, из-за чего получил локтем в плечо от друга. — Или просто у тебя не такой крутой ангел-хранитель, как у меня? 

Курт снова улыбнулся. Но теперь совершенно иначе. Так, как он улыбался, только думая о Себастиане, только тогда, когда он видел его, разговаривал с ним, дразнил его, знал, что он рядом.

А в последнее время ангел появлялся чаще. Это не случалось по щелчку пальцев или если Курт сильно напрягался для того, чтобы Себастиан оказался рядом. 

Была вещь, которая помогала понять Курту, что Себастиана сейчас можно увидеть, что он сейчас близок. Ускоренное сердцебиение. Словно маленькая птичка, с красивым изумрудно-зелёным оперением и маленькими звёздочками-глазами, трепещущая в грудной клетке.

Каждый раз, когда сердце начинало биться немного быстрее, по телу разливалось тепло, а внутренности стягивало в узел от приятного волнения, он видел лицо Себастиана. Иногда грустное, иногда задумчивое, иногда ослепительно счастливое (такое случалось, когда Себастиан сдавался и переставал просить Курта о том, чтобы тот не видел его), но всегда такое прекрасное и родное.

Иногда Себастиан появлялся поздно ночью, когда Курт не мог уснуть. Обычно это были слишком тяжёлые дни, когда его в два раза чаще обычного толкали на шкафчики, или когда Рейчел снова отбирала соло, или же у Бёрта шалило сердце. Себастиан тогда не ругал Курта, просто ложился рядом. Курту нравилось, как под невесомым весом ангела прогибался матрас, ему нравилось, как от ненастоящего тепла тела хранителя, находящегося так близко, что их щиколотки-руки-пальцы-носы почти соприкасались, ему становилось теплее. Он обожал то, как быстро бьётся его сердце каждый раз, когда Себастиан рядом.

А ещё Курт любил долго смотреть на него, отыскивая то, что не видел в предыдущие разы, поздними ночами, в темноте, когда только лунное сияние пробивалось сквозь окно. Когда Себастиан закрывал глаза, Курт замечал две маленькие родинки на его веке. И каждый раз ему хотелось коснуться их, но ни разу не выходило. Левая бровь ангела ближе к виску немного раздваивалась, и Курт смеялся над ней (хотя на самом деле, она нравилась ему, очень). А Себастиан говорил:

— Ну, нет, принцесса, не угрожай мне пинцетом снова, иначе мне придётся достать своё оружие.

Курт как обычно закатывал глаза:

— Ой, Себа, то что ты называешь оружием и прячешь в своих штанах, не особо угрожающе, знаешь, особенно учитывая то, что ты меня даже коснуться не можешь.

И парень сперва краснел от сказанного, хотя говорить о чём-то интимном, о чём он раньше заикнуться не мог, с Себастианом казалось естественным. Но потом он смолкал, потому что ему становилось грустно от своих слов. Себастиан не мог коснуться его.

Как бы сильно он этого не хотел.

Ангел знал, что Курт стал счастливее с тех пор, как в его жизни появился он. Об этом говорил Бёрт: «Курт, это из-за зимних скидок, сынок? Ты всегда можешь поделиться со мной, о чём угодно… или о ком угодно, знаешь». Его выпытывала Мерседес: «Это Блейн, да? Вы целовались? Вы наверняка целовались». Рейчел думала, что это всё из-за соревнований: «Ты подкупил мистера Шу, и он пообещал тебе моё — моё! — соло? Это не по дружески, Курт». А Блейн думал, что всё дело в том, что в школе над ним стали меньше издеваться после его совета: «Смелость, Курт», хотя доставалось Курту всё так же.

Никто не знал правды, потому что никто не видел Себастиана. 

— Курт, — мягко говорил Себастиан. У него выходило произносить имя парня как-то по-особенному, по крайней мере, так казалось самому Курту. Потому что у него в горле пересыхало, а ладони начинали потеть. — Ты понимаешь, что должен черпать силы в себе? Скоро ты перестанешь меня видеть, а не хочу перестать видеть тебя улыбающимся.

«Так не исчезай», — хотелось сказать Курта, но вместо этого он говорил:

— Ты думаешь, это из-за тебя? Кажется, кто-то слишком большого мнения о себе.

Себастиан ухмылялся (в такие моменты он действительно был похож на маленького миленького суриката, которого очень хотелось накормить всякими жучками) и показывал свой бицепс или пресс:

— Мне ещё в древней Греции поклонялись, приносили в жертву невинных юношей, знаешь, и всё такое. Ты наверняка слышал обо мне.

А Курт едва отводил взгляда от живота парня, чтобы взглянуть в глаза и пропасть:

— Конечно, кто же не слышал о минотавре.

Иногда Себастиан появлялся прямо посреди класса, на одном из уроков. Он передразнивал учителей, особенно часто жаловался на жуткий акцент учителя по французскому.

— Она сказала: «У меня вонючие ноги» или мне показалось? 

Или писал на доске что-то пошлое, от чего щёки Курта заливались краской, и Мерседес обеспокоенно косилась на друга. В основном это были шутки о рте Сэма (кажется, рот Эванса очень нравился ангелу), иногда он писал о том, как бы отсосал Эду Вествику (и ему было плевать, натурал он или нет), иногда рисовал детали, а после добавлял:

«БЛЭР + ЧАК».

Он заставлял смотреть Курта «Сплетницу», а потом ещё и шутил насчёт его любви к шоу типа Подиум, American Top Model, шоу ангелов Victoria Secrets.

— Чёрт, и это ангелы? Если бы меня видели люди, я бы миллионы зарабатывал, — комментировал он очередной проход по подиуму Адрианы Лимы. Курт лишь хихикал, пытаясь делать это не так громко, потому отец и так думал, что он слишком часто говорит сам с собой. И тогда Себастиан стаскивал футболку, немного поспешно, но Курту казалось завораживающе медленно, и начинал ходить по комнате, пародирую модельную походку, виляя бёдрами. И Курту хотелось ответить что-то язвительное, но жар, заполоняющий тело, словно лишь дара речи. 

Часто Себастиан появлялся даже во время его встреч с Блейном. 

— Курт, давай очаруй его, — говорил Себастиан. Он забирал из рук Курта вилку, — прежде чем парень успевал воткнуть её в свой малиновый чизкейк, — и начинал расчесывать волосы, напевая песню из «Русалочки», выпучивая глаза и хлопая ресницами. Было очень трудно после объяснить Блейну, почему он смеётся.

Вот и сейчас Себастиан был рядом, тихо посмеивался, пока Блейн потирал ушибленный затылок.

— Просто мне последнее время не везёт, — уже не так весело ответил Андерсон. 

Курт и сам это заметил. Его другу действительно не везло. Будто чёртова дюжина кошек перебежала ему дорогу. 

То, что он постоянно падал или врезался во что-то, ещё было пустяком. Он успел дважды отравиться в ноябре и раз побывать в больнице, потому что его укусил соседский пёс. Однажды на Блейна едва не упал горшок с цветами. В другой раз его чуть не сбил автомобиль, Курт тогда был рядом и успел дёрнуть его на себя, чтобы избежать аварии.

Это не было так же весело, как падение на льду.

— Отведи хоббита в кофейню, Курт, нам нужно с ним поговорить, — сказал Себастиан, в миг посерьёзнев. Но после игриво добавил: — Конечно, это не Шир, но всё же.

Атмосфера за столиком была немного гнетущей. Блейн пил свой кофе, Курт же поглядывал на Себастиана, который выглядел более, чем озадаченно.

— Я давно уже заметил… — заговорил он, внимательно разглядывая Блейна, словно изучая что-то, — что не чувствую его ангела.

Курту хотелось спросить, ты чувствуешь ангелов, но это выглядело бы странно со стороны.

— Спроси, ничего странно у него не произошло? — посоветовал Себастиан, нервно облизав губы. 

— Блейн, с тобой последнее время ничего странного не происходило? — Курт задумался, — Ну, не считая того, что тебе постоянно не везёт.

Блейн мотнул головой и сделал ещё один глоток кофе.

— Может, это произошло с кем-то другим? — спросил Курт. — Что-то… что ты никогда прежде не видел в своей жизни?

Блейн снова помотал головой, только теперь медленнее, будто неуверенно.

— Курт, спроси у него, видел ли он чью-то смерть? — неожиданно сказал Себастиан.

Курт похолодел. Это был ужасный вопрос, и он боялся, что ответ на него может быть положительным.

— Блейн? — нерешительно начал Курт, — Ты не видел… не видел чью-то смерть?

И ответом послужили не слова, а паника в глазах Андерсона. То, как он перестал дышать, как выпал стаканчик с кофе из его рук.

— Мне пора, — быстро ответил Блейн, натягивая шарф, одновременно вставая из-за столика.

— Скажи, что он может быть жив, Курт! — Себастиан вскочил следом за Блейном.

Сердце Курта билось быстрее обычного.

— Блейн, он может быть…

Но «жив» так и не было сказано, потому что Блейн выскочил из кофейни быстрее, чем Курт успел моргнуть. 

— Что это значит, Себастиан? — Курт обернулся к ангелу, которого снова не стало.

 

Когда он вернулся вечером домой, страх по-прежнему отравлял кровь. Курт неохотно поужинал с отцом и, сославшись на усталость, направился в спальню. 

Себастиан был там и лежал на кровати. Он, кажется, впервые ждал Курта. И как только Курт закрыл двери, ангел подбежал к нему и… обнял. Если можно было это назвать объятием. Курт лишь почувствовал слабое покалывание, похожее на электрический разряд по всему телу. Но никакого тепла. Никаких прикосновений. Ничего.

Одно грёбанное ничего.

— Ты не можешь вот так бросать меня, после того, как мы говорили о чьей-то смерти, — обиженно проговорил Курт, проходя мимо Себастиана, который снова был в шаге от него. Парень старался не смотреть на него. Впервые ему не хотелось видеть ангела, потому что он был чертовски зол на него. 

Хаммел включил компьютер и снова ввёл в запрос слова «ангел-хранитель» в надежде узнать что-то. 

Но всё это он знал. 

— Попробуй: Себастиан Смайт, — раздалось за спиной Курта. Голос ангела был тихим и каким-то… оголённым. Будто интимным. И болезненным. Курту стоило огромных усилий не обернуться. Но он сделал нужный запрос.

Первым результатом была страница фейсбука рыжеволосого мужчины по имени Себастиан Смайт. У него было отвратительный свиной нос. Курт даже улыбнулся.

А следующей была статья из местной газеты Вестервилля. Она была большой, и в ней было помещено фото Себастиана. 

Его Себастиана.

Сердце Курта пропустило удар.

Заголовок гласил: «Сын конгрессмена умер от сердечного приступа».

Ещё один.

«Седьмого декабря 1994 года семья Смайтов потеряла своего единственного сына…»

И ещё один.

Курт повернулся лицом, чтобы увидеть ангела. И, кажется, теперь сердце юноши вообще не билось, потому что Себастиан плакал.

Его Себастиан плакал.

— Ты умер в день моего рождения?

 

Курт словно разрывался. На маленькие кусочки. Ему хотелось узнать всё о жизни и… о смерти его ангела. Узнать о том, чем он дышал, что любил, где бывал, о чём мечтал. 

Курт боялся того, что его рождение как-то взаимосвязано со смертью Себастиана. Что какие-то силы свыше забирают жизни одних людей, чтобы те охраняли других. Что рождение Курта стоило жизни Себастиана.

Но больше всего Курта беспокоили слёзы в изумрудно-зелёных глазах, застывшая в них боль, такая чёрная грусть, похожая на тучи во время шторма. Будто океан разбушевался и вновь, и вновь волны сталкивались с холодными скалами, разбиваясь и превращаясь в морскую пену. 

Себастиан не плакал громко, шмыгая носом, как обычно плакал Курт. Просто слёзы застывали на ресницах покрасневших глаз, срывались вниз, стремились по щекам, подбородку, шее, ключицам, пока не скрывались за белой тканью футболки.

И Курту просто хотелось проследить пальцами по мокрой дорожке, высушивая слёзы, унося боль.

Ему просто хотелось крепко-крепко обнять ангела, запутаться пальцами в этих вечно растрёпанных волосах, слышать горячее дыхание на своей шее, чувствовать чужое сердце напротив своего.

Курту просто хотелось стать ангелом для Себастиана.

Но всё, что он мог сделать, — протянуть руку вперёд, представляя, что он касается лица Себастиана, представляя, как Себастиан прижимает лицо к его ладони, закрывая глаза.

Когда кончики пальцев Курта случайно зацепили кожу ангела, он снова засверкал и стал немного эфемерным.

Это было, как видеть звёзды в ночном небе. Яркие-яркие, дарящие надежды и воплощающие мечты светила на иссиня-чёрном полотне. Небесные маяки, освещающие путь домой заблудшим кораблям. Как родинки на лице, на шее, на плечах, груди, животе и спине Себастиана, которые можно было свести в причудливые созвездия, мягко скользя подушечками пальцев или губами от одной звёздочки на золотистой коже к другой. 

Себастиан был его звездой. Кажется, далёкой, но одновременно близкой, его волшебством. И Курту было больно видеть, как эта звезда сгорает, гаснет, — как слёзы одна за другой срываются с чёрных ресниц.

— Это не был сердечный приступ, — прохрипел Себастиан, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони слёзы и отворачиваясь от Курта. Будто ему было стыдно. Только Курт не знал, за слёзы или за слова.

Ангел медленно прошёл к кровати и уселся на пол, прислонившись спиной к дереву. Курт погасил экран компьютера и присел рядом с Себастианом. 

В комнате было темно, за окном шёл дождь вперемешку со снегом, поэтому из-за туч даже лунный свет не разрушал ночной мрак. Себастиан обнимал себя, прижав колени к груди. Курт же протянул ноги вперёд и держал руки в воздухе, будто готовился к чему-то.

И только их плечи немного соприкасались. И от этого прикосновения кожа ангела сияла. Но Курт знал, что никакое сверхъестественное сияние не было на столько же волшебным, как сияющие глаза Себастиана, когда тот улыбался.

Когда он улыбался Курту. Когда Себастиан был счастлив.

— Это не был сердечный приступ, — повторил хранитель. Тихо, виновато, будто стыдясь. — Это… это была…

Голос Себастиана задрожал. И когда он сказал следующее…

— …передозировка.

…Курт почувствовал, как всё его тело умерло в один миг.

— Нет, нет, Курт, — ангел нежно, немного боясь, схватил лицо Курта своими ладонями. Электрические импульсы скользили по щекам Курта, повторяя путь слёз, повторяя путь бережных пальцев Себастиана. — Не плачь, пожалуйста. Только не из-за меня.

— Ты съел десять килограмм шоколада? — всхлипнув, спросил Курт. — Я где-то читал, что это — смертельная доза для человека, знаешь. Сладкая смерть.

Хаммелу не становилось легче, но Курт хотел, чтобы это он сейчас заботился о своём ангеле, а не наоборот. И Себастиан улыбнулся. Правда, только уголками своих мокрых от слёз губ. Но этого хватило, чтобы Курт мог снова видеть, как загораются в зелёных глазах рассветы, и звёзды, и его собственные глаза.

— Я хочу рассказать, потому что… мы ведь… друзья, — сказал Себастиан. Его лицо теперь было обеспокоенно совсем по иному поводу. Он будто спрашивал, друзья ли они. Будто надеялся на это. — А друзья делятся этим. Ну, не совсем этим, — привычно усмехнулся парень. Он всё так же не убирал ладоней от лица Курта, и только сейчас Хаммел заметил, что не дышит. — Вряд ли кто-то вообще делится тем, как он умер. Скорее, чем-то менее трагичным. Покупкой плети и кляпа в сексшопе, например.

Курт почувствовал, как его лицо обдало жаром, но он не мог не улыбнуться, подбадривая Себастиана к разговору, потому что тот нервничал.

— Знаешь, — серьёзнее сказал хранитель, — у меня есть теория, почему меня сделали ангелом. Наверное, из-за того, каким дерьмом я был… в прежней жизни. Что-то вроде общественных работ за правонарушение, — парень пожал плечами. Будто это его не задевало. Будто всё было в порядке. Что было неправдой. — Последнее, что я помню, как начал задыхаться… кажется, чем сильнее я пытался вдохнуть полной грудью, тем сильнее сжималась моё горло. Я видел свои посиневшие пальцы, немного перепачканные героином…

Эшли кричала: «Вызовите скорую», когда один из моих «друзей» схватил её за запястье и оттащил от меня, вытянул из туалета клуба. Музыка по-прежнему громыхала, а я только слышал своё сердцебиение. Сначала отчаянное, позже — стихающее. Я видел, как метаются туда-сюда чьи-то ноги: сверкающие туфли с острыми носками, оборванные мокасины, исписанные цветными маркерами, красные подошвы лабутенов и острые шпильки. Они стучали, шаркали, а моё сердце билось всё медленнее и медленнее. Воздух, пропахший сигаретным дымом, травкой, потом, алкоголем, рвотой и сексом, раньше казавшийся ядом, теперь, из-за недостатка, был спасением. Лекарством, которого, к сожалению, я не мог заполучить.

Я опять смотрел на свои бледно-синие пальцы, которыми я снова и снова ударял стенкам кабинки, зовя на помощь, но, уже не надеясь на спасение. Которыми я пытался разодрать футболку, пытаясь вдохнуть, но зная, что не получится. А в голове проплывала только одна мысль. Не то, что я сам стал собственной убийцей. Или о том, что мои, как тогда казалось, друзья — такие отморозки. Или о вреде грёбанных наркотиков. Или о том, что мне так и не удалось перепихнуться с Райаном.

Я думал о своей восьмилетней сестре, Эллис, которой пообещал прийти домой раньше, потому что она боялась засыпать одна. Её медведя, Себу, которого она назвала в честь меня и, с которым она спала, когда я не ночевал дома, разорвал в клочья соседский пёс. Я думал о том, как она снова надумывает этих страшных монстров, не выключает ночник и прячется под одеялом. Как зажмуривает глаза, но старается не уснуть, чтобы дождаться меня.

Но так и не дождаться.

Себастиан смотрел в глаза Курта. Наверное, Курт — единственная прекрасная вещь, которую принесла ему смерть. И сейчас, помогая Курту, держа его в своих руках, спасая его, Себастиан понимал, что так было суждено.

— Всё на мгновение исчезло: это будто закрываешь глаза, но из-за слепящего солнца во тьме пляшут цветные пятна, — продолжил ангел, не отрывая взгляды от синей бездны глаз своего подопечного. — А когда открыл, оказался посреди палаты, где носились люди в белых халатах. И… от страха или чего-то ещё я начал кричать, — Себастиан улыбнулся, вспоминая что-то, что-то хорошее, — а затем раздался ещё один крик.

— Это… — неуверенно начал Курт, кусая губы, — это был я? 

Себастиан кивнул.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты знал. Что та история — выдумка отца для прессы. А эта история, — ангел вздохнул, — такая же неидеальная, как…

Курту казалось, что он стал ещё ближе к Себастиану, что Себастиан стал ещё ближе к нему. Но покалывание на коже от прикосновения ангела не заменялось человеческим теплом. 

— Я хотел бы обнять тебя, — мягко сказал Курт.

Он хотел, чтобы Себастиан был в его руках, чтобы Себастиан ощущал его поддержку, чувствовал его… любовь.

Ангел грустно улыбнулся. Он встал, и на секунду Курт подумал, что тот снова исчезнет. Но вместо этого Себастиан лёг на кровать. Курт лёг рядом. 

Было по-прежнему грустно. По-прежнему тяжело. Но теперь Курт знал, что не только у него был ангел-хранитель, но и у Себастиана.

Что теперь не только у Курта был Себастиан, но и у Себастиана был Курт.

Они лежали лицом друг к другу, так, что едва не соприкасались кончиками носов. Дыхание Курта, размеренное и тихое, разбивалось о губы Себастиана, от чего те сверкали, словно в лунном сиянии.

Хранитель поднял ладонь в воздух, Курт коснулся его ладони своей. Пока их пальцы не переплелись.

И вместо покалывания Курт представлял, как ощущает тепло Себастиана.

Он не закрывал глаза, каким бы уставшим не был, когда начал петь:

— It’s a little bit funny this feeling inside… 

 

Курт долго думал об этом. Любит ли он Себастиана? Возможно, ли любить человека — не человека, ангела, — почти ничего не зная о нём? 

Себастиан был книгой. Непрочтённой, но цепляющей с первых строк. Курт будто вырывал цитаты, мысли, тысячи слов, но так и не мог сложить их в единое целое. Но каждая частичка этой книги — от переплетённого корешка до обложки, от пролога до эпилога, от эпиграфов до посвящения — всё это было важным. 

То, как Себастиан насмехался над тем, что Кэрри забрасывали тампонами одноклассницы, хоть Курт и видел, как он переживал за главную героиню книги Кинга. То, как Себастиан почти час уговаривал Курта уговорить Бёрта забрать того очаровательного бездомного котёнка из парка, а когда старший Хаммел не разрешил этого сделать, Смайт отмахнулся тем, что у него всё равно аллергия. То, как Себастиан морщил нос, убеждая Курта в том, что его оладьи — ужасны, а сам смотрел на них взглядом того рыжего котёнка. 

Сотни мелочей, тысячи ключей и миллион замочных скважин, скрывающих свои тайны.

Любит ли он Себастиана? 

На этот вопрос могла бы ответить его улыбка, блеск глаз, ускорённое сердцебиение и бабочки в животе.

Курт думал о том, что это определённо Морфо анаксибии. Бабочки с ярко-синими шелковистыми крыльями, окантованные чёрной узкой каймой, покрытые беспорядочными рисунками из пятен, треугольников и глазков. Крылья, которые принимают различные оттенки в зависимости от угла зрения: от ярко-голубого и искристо-бирюзового до мрачно-синего и цвета морской волны. 

В глазах Себастиана — миллиард оттенков, от которых у Курта затаивает дыхание.

— Бабочки — глупые, — однажды сказал Себастиан, заглядывая за плечо Курта, читающего статью о бабочках в энциклопедии. — Они летят на огонь и сами обжигают себе крылья. Я удивлён, как матушка-природа всё ещё не уничтожила их. 

Курт провёл пальцами по фотографии Морфо анаксибии: страница книги была глянцевой, гладкой и холодной. Бабочки же в внутри него, кажется, обжигали; от их хаотического движения кровь циркулировала в сотни раз быстрее.

— Не существует вещи, ради которой ты был бы готов сгореть? — спросил Курт, не отрывая взгляда от картинки, боясь взглянуть в глаза Себастиана и увидеть то, чего он не хотел видеть.

Себастиан молчал, и Курту казалось, что это молчание длится вечность. Но когда слова слетели с уст ангела, бабочки в животе Курта отчаянно помчались к своему огню, ударяясь друг о друга крыльями до крови. Любовь — не всегда безболезненно.

— Я уже мёртв. Моя игла уже проткнула меня, Курт.

 

Курт в сотый раз выругался, вступив в лужу: снег таял и оставлял после грязь. Парень сильнее кутался в своё пальто, поглядывая на то, как Себастиан идёт рядом в своей совсем не тёплой белой футболке и таких же лёгких джинсах. От холода по коже Курта бежали мурашки.

— Чёрт, тебе точно не холодно? — в сотый раз спросил Курт. На улице было всего несколькими градусами выше отметки ноль, а ангел даже не вздрогнул.

— Продолжай говорить со мной в общественных местах, и ты точно попадёшь в психушку! — ответил Себастиан. Ангел с утра был в плохом расположении духа. И, кажется, Курт знал почему. 

Хаммел не переставал его видеть вот уже двадцать семь часов. Себастиан не исчезал даже на минуту. Такого раньше не происходило. «Люди не должны видеть своих ангелов-хранителей», — повторял он. А ещё Себастиан всё время напоминал о том, что Курт должен обязательно поговорить с Блейном и выяснить, что тот видел. И сейчас ангел смахивал на истеричку с ПМС, недовольный абсолютно ничем и плюющий своим плохим настроением прямо в лицо Курта.

— Прости, что переживал за тебя! — вскипел Курт, повышая голос. — Не хотел, чтобы ты заболел!

Пробегающий мимо пекинес испуганно затявкал и убежал.

— Спасибо за заботу, Курт! — драматично поблагодарил парня ангел. — Вдруг бы я умер от воспаления лёгких? — съязвил он.

— Перестань тыкать мне своей смертью в лицо! Ты сам виноват в этом, знаешь ли! — слова сорвались с языка прежде, чем Курт успел подумать о том, что говорит.

Если бы он мог, то вернул бы время назад. Но сейчас Курт просто стоял, словно вкопанный. Чувствуя, как бабочек в его животе прокалывают булавками одну за другой. 

Выражение лица Себастиана, его взгляд, полный боли и разочарования, которыми ранил ангела его подопечный, были теми острыми булавками. Рот Смайта открывался и закрывался, но не единый звук сорвался с его губ. Себастиан всегда находил, что ответить, не важно, в какой ссоре они были. А сейчас он выглядел таким беспомощным. 

Ангел дрожал. И пытался что-то сказать.

Он крепко жмурил глаза, не желая видеть Курта. И пытался не верить в услышанное.

Себастиан знал, что Курт прав. Но от этого не было легче.

И, наконец, он исчез.

— Себастиан, — прошептал Курт. — Прости меня, прости меня, прости.

 

Курт сидел на коленях около ванной. Рядом с ним тихо мурчал котёнок из парка. Его рыжая мордочка, как и белые лапки, и кончик хвоста, и даже ушки были перепачканы грязью. 

— Если ты не поцарапаешь меня, животное, обещаю включить тебе Гарфилда, — Курт улыбнулся котёнку и схватил его в охапку. — Знаешь, Себастиан, он так и останется безымянным, если ты не появишься. 

Курт огляделся, надеясь увидеть ангела. Но Себастиан так и не появился. И Курт скучал. 

Чертовски. 

Юноша вздрагивал от каждого шороха и видел ангела в каждом прохожем. Но Себастиан не появлялся.

— Ну и ладно! — Курт аккуратно поставил котёнка на дно ванной, где было совсем немного тёплой воды, и стал смывать с него грязь. Кот был на удивление спокойным. — Я ведь знаю, что ты здесь.

Он надеялся на то, что Себастиан всё ещё здесь. Конечно, Курт понимал, что ангел никуда не исчезнет, но в груди ужасно ныло из-за потери того, кто стал столь близким.

Хаммел хотел сказать столько вещей. Извиниться, накричать на ангела, просить не исчезать больше, обозвать идиотом, но то, что Курт сказал, он не ожидал от самого себя:

— Я люблю тебя.

Не заикаясь, не шёпотом, не неуверенно.

Бабочки отчаянно затрепетали крыльями, раскрывая раны от булавок, кровоточа. 

Курт не хотел забрать слова назад. Но хотел сказать их в глаза Себастиану, держа его за руку.

Это не произойдёт. Никогда.

Он никогда не сможет почувствовать прикосновение кончиков пальцев ангела на своей коже. Никогда не сможет почувствовать его тепла.

— Какой же ты грязный, — обессилено прошептал Курт, скользя ладонью по мокрой шерсти котёнка. Слёзы одна за другой падали в мыльную воду.

 

Курт сердито хлопнул дверцей шкафчика. Всё летело к чертям. Он завалил тест по английскому, Блейн не отвечал на его звонки, Мерседес обиделась на него из-за чего-то, чего-то, что Курт снова прослушал. 

Себастиан не появлялся. Никакие угрозы, никакие мольбы не действовали. Всё, что осталось от него — кот по имени Кот, который очень любил точить свои коготки о вещи Курта.

Хаммел мотнул головой. В висках гудело, напряжение скопилось в груди, не давая вздохнуть.

— Феечка! — голос Карофски был таким же холодным и отвратительно пугающим, как и всегда. Курт гордо вскинул подбородок вверх, но часть его неосознанно вжалась в шкафчик. — Я думал, ты понял, что не должен порхать здесь без моего разрешения! 

Курт сглотнул ком в горле. Сердце бешено билось в груди. 

«Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, появись» — умолял он.

Огромная рука футболиста разместилась слева от Курта, и не успел парень сделать шаг вправо, как его остановила другая рука — он оказался зажат. 

— Тебе понравилась моя записка? — выплюнул Карофски. Его лицо оказалось ближе, и Курту казалось, что если он не умрёт от сердечного приступа или от рук футболиста, то задохнётся тем воздухом, что выдыхал Карофски.

— Я и не подумал, что она от тебя, — ответил Курт, удивляясь тому, как сильно звучит его голос. — Не был уверен в том, что ты умеешь писать.

Кажется, барабанная перепонка взорвалась, когда кулак Карофски ударил о металл в паре сантиметрах от лица Курта.

— Язычок бы тебе твой отрезать! — прорычал он. — Он точно побывал в задницах половины Огайо!

Плевок вышел неожиданным. Просто слюна стекала с щеки футболиста, пока тот задыхался от возмущения. Его лицо стало насыщенно-красным, в то время, как Хаммел был бледен, словно призрак.

Как же он боялся.

Поцелуй вышел таким же неожиданным. Карофски грубо сжал лицо Курта, словно готов был раскрошить его челюсть в песок. Он быстро и резко схватил губы Курта своими губами. Курт почувствовал, как тошнота приближается к его горлу, когда мокрый язык обидчика протиснулся вперёд.

И тогда случилось это.

Карофски отлетел в сторону, словно его ударила какая-то невидимая сила. Он оказался на полу в считанные секунды и просто оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь обнаружить нападающего. Но никого не видел. Затем парень резко вскочил, посылая Курту угрозы, и убежал.

Ноги Курт перестали его слушаться: он упал на пол.

Себастиан вмиг оказался рядом. 

— Прости, Курт, — говорил он, пытаясь что-то исправить. — Я не успел.

Курт всё ещё чувствовал, как болезненно сжимается его желудок, как горчит в горле, как пальцы Карофски сжимают его щёки. Он поднял взгляд на Себастиана.

Губы дрожали, и сперва у него не вышло сказать то, что он хотел. Только немного позже, когда сердце снова билось в привычном ритме, когда он смог дышать как прежде, когда призрачное объятие Себастиана было всем, в чём он нуждался.

— Ты оттолкнул его, — прохрипел он. Так, словно Себастиан достал звезду с неба и подарил её Курту. — Ты смог оттолкнуть его.

Слёзы счастья и шока, и страха пережитого стали застилать глаза. Но Курт видел улыбку Себастиана и слышал его слова:

— Я бы сгорел, чтобы стать твоим первым поцелуем.

Бабочки тихонько шелестели крылышками в животе Себастиана, когда его пальцы невесомо вытирали слёзы Курта.

Я люблю тебя.


	4. 7-8

Курт постарался улыбнуться как можно искреннее, когда в его комнату вошёл отец с праздничным тортом. Нет, конечно же, тортом это не было. Небольшой кекс с ярко-розовой глазурью, рассыпанными золотистыми бусинками сверху и белой в синюю крапинку свечой «18». 

— Я сам его испёк! — гордо объявил старший Хаммел. Теперь Курт улыбался по-настоящему счастливо. Но увидев на руке отца тёмно-красный ожог, нахмурился и полез в аптечку за мазью. — Просто эти формочки такие скользкие, — попытался оправдаться Бёрт, Курт лишь закатил глаза. «Конечно, скользкие формочки», — подумал он и принялся обрабатывать рану отца. — Может, задуешь свечку и всё такое? — пожимая плечами, спросил мужчина. 

Курт отложил в сторону мазь и поднёс ближе кекс. Он крепко зажмурил глаза, набрал как можно больше воздуха в лёгкие — хотя для одной свечи было бы достаточно и меньше, — проговорил в мыслях желание и задул свечу. 

Тут же он услышал мягкий шёпот у самого уха: «Никакого секса в честь дня рождения, принцесса, сколько бы свечей ты не задул!» 

Курт почувствовал, как по телу стало разливаться тепло: будто маленькое солнышко поместили в районе солнечного сплетения и его лучи согревали каждую клеточку парня. 

— Спасибо, папа, — Курт обнял отца, вдыхая родной аромат лавандового ополаскивателя для белья, который мужчина использовал для стирки одежды, и машинного масла, которым вечно пахли руки Бёрта. 

Затем парень весело соскрёб с кекса розовую глазурь и облизал палец, наслаждаясь тем, как смеётся Себастиан. Он сидел на кровати рядом с Хаммелом, так близко, будто их колени вот-вот соприкоснулись бы, а смех ангела разносился лёгкой вибрацией по венам — будто подзарядка для его собственного солнца. 

— Я пойду вниз, а ты пока готовься к праздничному завтраку, — Бёрт ещё раз крепко обнял сына и вышел из его спальни. 

Курт обернулся лицом к улыбающемуся ангелу. Смайт повторил недавнее движение парня: окунул палец в глазурь на кексе и облизал её. 

— Вкусно? — спросил Курт, не отрывая взгляда от влажных губ Себастиана, на которых осталось немного розового крема. 

Хранитель пожал плечами: 

— Забыл, что это не на самом деле? — и кивнул на кекс, на котором виднелся всего один след от пальцев. 

Курт кивнул. Его настроение снова стало прежним: собственный день рождения напоминал о смерти Себастиана. Что в этом было весёлого и праздничного? 

— Ну же, не надо так расстраиваться, — заговорил Себастиан, — ты ведь не хочешь преждевременных морщин? 

 

Курт почувствовал слабое покалывание на щеке, и когда поднял глаза, увидел обеспокоенное лицо ангела. Но завладев вниманием Хаммела, Себастиан снова улыбнулся, соскрёб немного глазури с кекса и растянул ярко-розовый след на щеке именинника: Курт не отрывал взгляда от пальцев Себастиана и совсем не мог сосредоточиться на собственном дыхании, пока тот совершал это, кажется, слишком интимное действие. 

Ангел раздосадованно вздохнул, потому что глазурь, естественно, сразу исчезла. 

— Нечестно, — прошептал он голосом, звучащим намного ниже, чем обычно. Зрачки Себастиана были большими и из-за этого глаза казались темнее. 

Курт сам повторил движение ангела, размазывая на своей щеке крем, наблюдая за тем, как на лице Себастиана расплывается улыбка. 

— Обнимешь меня? — спросил тихо Курт, облизывая пересохшие губы. Себастиан кивнул, немного нервно и потянулся к своему подопечному. 

Курт не закрывал глаза, иначе бы объятие казалось совсем призрачным. Он ощущал чувствительные электрические разряды на спине, груди, шее — местах, где Себастиан касался его и где кожа ангела светилась. 

Ноздри щекотал едва уловимый аромат апельсинов: Курт сразу же вспомнил, как ангел жонглировал цитрусами на его кухне. И как потом они обсыпали друг друга мукой — у Смайта явно было какое-то пристрастие к перемазыванию людей едой. 

— Курт, я здесь… — дверь резко распахнулась, и Курт инстинктивно выпрямился и повернулся к отцу. — У тебя крем на щеке, — улыбаясь, заметил Бёрт. 

— Капитан Очевидность, — прокомментировал Себастиан, и если бы не присутствие отца, Курт наверняка его ударил. 

 

Это официально было лучшим днём рождения за многие предыдущие годы. За завтраком Бёрт рассказывал о том, как на каждое день рождение сына Элизабет готовила улыбающуюся яичницу, а после они все втроём жарили блинчики и мужчина, как обычно обжигал пальцы, Курт пачкался мукой и облизывал миску от теста, пока не видела Элизабет. 

Младший Хаммел прекрасно помнил всё это. Как они с отцом хватали горячие блины, а его мама после дула на ладошки и причитала, что её любимые мужчины не дождались, пока те остынут. Но она всегда улыбалась. Курт знал, что у его мамы самая прекрасная улыбка в мире. 

Сейчас Бёрт важно наливал жидкое тесто на сковороду и подбрасывал подрумянившееся блины в воздух. На его лбу был завязан чёрный пояс от халата, и Курт не знал, почему в их семье взрослым считался Бёрт. Потому что объяснение — «Так я словно ниндзя и у меня выходит выглядеть круто, пока я переворачиваю блинчики» — вовсе не звучало убедительно. 

— Банзай! — кричал в очередной раз Себастиан, когда блин приземлялся не обратно на дно сковородки, а на плиту, либо стол, либо пол, либо прилипал ненадолго к потолку, пока не всё-таки не падал на пол. — Настоящий ниндзя, — смеялся он. Курт не мог не сдержать улыбки. 

Затем Себастиан положил один из блинов на тарелку и стал выводить на нём надпись клубничным сиропом: «Съешь меня». 

Но Курт так ничего и не ответил, потому что зазвонил его мобильный. Это был Блейн. 

— Привет, Блейн, — весело поздоровался Хаммел. Он давно не разговаривал с другом. На том конце проводов послышалась какая-то шумиха, а затем и немного необычный для Блейна голос: не такой жизнерадостный, а скорее, уставший и осипший ото сна. 

— С днём рождения, именинник! 

Курт не мог скрыть переживание, поэтому он быстро спросил: 

— Ты в порядке? Звучишь так, будто тебя грузовиком переехали. 

Блейн вздохнул: 

— Ничего серьёзного, — заверил он. — И это даже немного смешно, — послышался нервный смешок. — Тем более, этот твой день рождения и я хотел поздравить те… 

— Даже не думай, Андерсон! — Курт вскочил со стула и стал ходить из стороны в сторону под переживающие взгляды отца и ангела. — Ты не отвечал на мои звонки неделю! Неделю, Блейн! Как в этом грёбанном фильме про девочку из колодца! И что я должен думать? 

— Что даже Самара подалась моему очарованию и не стала убивать меня? — неуверенно спросил Блейн. 

Курт проигнорировал вопрос, потому что у него самого их было сотня. 

— Где ты? 

Андерсон молчал некоторое время, но потом вздохнул и сказал: 

— В больнице. 

— В больнице?! — голос Курта стал выше. Он краем глаза заметил, как Себастиан тоже подорвался со стула, а отец выключил печь и отложил сковороду в сторону. 

— Я же сказал, что это немного смешно, — напомнил Блейн. Курт честно не понимал, что в этом было смешного. — Со мной всю неделю происходили какие-то штуки, я почувствовал, будто моя жизнь становится похожа на фильм «Тридцать три несчастья». А сегодня утром я шёл по улице, поскользнулся, рядом проезжала фура… 

— Фура?! — вскрикнул Курт. 

— О боже, нет, Курт, успокойся, какой-то мужчина успел оттащить меня на обочину, — быстро проговорил Блейн. — Но там ехала девушка на велосипеде, она наехала мне на ладонь. У меня всего несколько повреждений, а вот у Эллис сломано два ребра и нога, — вздохнул он. — Вот сейчас я ем пудинг и жду, когда она придёт в себя. 

— Я могу… приехать? — осторожно спросил Курт. 

— Это твой день рождения… 

— Жди праздничного кекса, отец их напёк на всю Лайму, — улыбнулся Курт. 

 

Курт тарабанил пальцами по рулю. Он переживал и никак не мог скрыть этого. 

— Это немного раздражает, знаешь ли, — заметил Себастиан. — С Блейном всё будет в порядке, — он попытался успокоить подопечного, но тот, кажется, не обращал никакого внимания на своего хранителя. — Курт? Хочешь, я выпрыгну на ходу из машины? Со мной ничего не случится, но будет весело, — улыбнулся парень. 

Курт бросил на него взгляд, полный смешанных эмоций: раздражения и переживания, страха и немного веселья, потому что попытки Себастиана поднять ему настроение немного действовали. 

— Тебе бы в цирк, — ответил Курт. — Как ты думаешь, то что Блейн в больнице, как-то связанно с его пропавшим ангелом-хранителем? 

Себастиан кивнул. 

— Определённо, — согласился он. — И кто-то, кто сейчас умирает, находится в этой же больнице, — уверенно заявил ангел. — Хранитель Блейна пытался привести его туда же, чтобы Блейн… помог. 

Курт закатил глаза. 

— А нельзя было написать записку или ещё чего-то, а не подвергать Блейна опасности так долго? 

Себастиан пожал плечами. Он сам не знал всего наверняка. 

 

Курт влетел в палату Блейна, словно маленький ураган. Андерсон смотрел телевизор и ел пудинг, наверное, сотый по счёту, потому вокруг него скопилось приличное количество пустых стаканчиков. Его правая рука, перемотанная бинтами, покоилась в подвешенном состоянии. 

— Курт! — радостно воскликнул парень, завидев друга. 

— Кажется, у него слишком много глюкозы в крови, — заметил вошедший следом Себастиан. 

— Как ты? — спросил Курт, присаживаясь на край кровати. Выглядел Блейн куда лучше, чем представлял себе парень: пару ссадин и забинтованная рука. 

— Смотрю Дисней и ем пудинг, что может быть лучше? — улыбнулся парень. — Мой подарок дома… 

— Блейн, — остановил его Курт. — Я хотел спросить у тебя кое-что. 

Андерсон тут же немного напрягся, но кивнул. 

— В прошлый раз ты убежал, когда я спросил о… 

— Я должен был помочь ему, — опередил Курта Блейн. Он напряжённо сжал левой рукой простынь и нервно облизал губы. — Должен был помочь, — повторил парень. — Это было в конце сентября, двадцать пятого числа, я решил побыть плохим парнем и не пошёл на занятия. А когда я возвращался домой с премьеры нового фильма Джоша Хатчерсона… 

Блейн смолк, то ли вспоминая тот день, то ли пытаясь побороть что-то внутри. Курт не собирался давить. Он положил свою ладонь на руку друга и немного сжал её, давая понять, что он рядом. 

— Курт, — позвал его Себастиан. — Двадцать пятое сентября, — сказал он, — ты впервые увидел меня в тот день. 

И если бы Курта не испугало это совпадение, он, наверное, обрадовался, что ангел помнит их первую «встречу». Но встревоженные глаза Блейна, которые сейчас наливались слезами, отбрасывали все остальные мысли в сторону. 

— Верона, Эштон и Кайл били его посреди белого дня. Ногами, снова и снова. Светило солнце и всё такое, а в подворотне мои бывшие одноклассники избивали Пита, будто это было нормально. Снова и снова, и снова, — Блейн вздрогнул. Курт ощутил, как парень перевернул свою ладонь так, чтобы сцепить пальцы с пальцами Курта и сжать их немного сильнее. — Мы учились раньше в одной школе. И Пит был одним из тех, кто издевался надо мной. Вместе с той троицей. Но я не помог ему не из-за этого, — Андерсон всхлипнул и сжал ладонь Курт ещё больше. — Мне было страшно, Курт. Боже, мне было так страшно. И я просто убежал… испугался… бросил его… я такой жалкий… 

Речь Блейна стала невнятной из-за рыданий. Всё его тело содрогалось, а по щекам бежали слёзы. Он громко шмыгал носом и кусал губы. А Курт не мог предложить ничего кроме крепкого объятия. 

 

Курт смотрел в зеркало. В отражении за ним ходил напряжённый Себастиан. 

— Он где-то здесь, — снова и снова говорил он. — Он жив и мы должны найти его. 

Хаммел согласно кивнул, снова плеснул на лицо холодной воды прежде чем вернуться к Блейну. 

Курт с решительностью заявил Блейну: 

— Мы идём в палату в конце коридора. 

— Кто там? — спросил Андерсон. Его голос был сорван от рыданий, лицо было красным и опухшим. 

— Пит Олсен. 

— Он… он жив? — с всхлипом спросил Блейн. Но тут же встал с кровати и направился к выходу. Курт видел, как по его щекам снова бежали слёзы и только подозревал, чего только не испытывал сейчас его друг. 

 

В палате Пита было гораздо уютнее, чем в палате Блейна. На столике стояли цветы: большие белые ромашки, а к кровати были привязаны цветные воздушные шарики. 

— Пит? — тихо позвал Блейн парня. 

На кровати лежал рыжеволосый юноша, и он выглядел ужасно даже спустя три месяца после того, как его избили. Почти всё его тело было если не перевязано бинтами, то покрыто бесконечными шрамами. Его глаза были закрыты, губы пересохли. Казалось, что он не дышал вовсе. И если бы не аппарат рядом, показывающий в виде диаграммы сердцебиение парня, Курт подумал, что он мёртв. 

— Ничего не происходит, — тихо прошептал Курт. 

Он и не знал, что должно было случиться. Почему Блейна тянул сюда его ангел-хранитель? Как это было связано с появлением Себастиана в жизни Курта? Что это была за сумасшедшая череда событий? 

— Что-то не так, — прошептал Себастиан. Курт быстро взглянул на него: ангел выглядел белым, словно снег. 

— Я должен сообщить полиции о том, кто это сделал, — сказал Блейн. Он подошёл ближе к кровати Пита. Его трясло крупной дрожью, но парень больше не плакал. — Пит, я не знаю, слышат ли люди, когда они находятся в коме… просто… 

Андерсон зажмурил глаза и коснулся пальцами руки парня: невесомо, самими кончиками. 

— Мне жаль. Так жаль. За то, что произошло в школе. И что я… не помог тебе. Боже, Пит, прости меня, прости. 

Курт почувствовал, как его горло сжимается и вскоре он плакал вместе с Блейном, крепко сжимающим руку Пита. 

В палате было душно: кажется, воздуха не хватало вовсе. Голова Курта кружилась, всё расплывалось. Он только слышал, как Блейн извиняется и рассказывает что-то о школьных годах, то всхлипывая, то смеясь. Прибор жизнедеятельности всё пикал и пикал, пока не раздался один протяжный сигнал. 

Будто всё в один миг закончилось. 

В палату забежали доктора, они вытолкали парней и начали что-то делать. Курт ощущал электрическое покалывание на плечах от прикосновения Себастиана. 

Будто кто-то погасил свет в комнате. 

Блейн снова и снова ударял стену, не обращая внимания на боль в руке. 

Будто приходил конец. 

Курт ощутил, как Себастиан отошёл. Он повернулся лицом к ангелу и застыл. Из носа Себастиана шла кровь: насыщенно-красная жидкость ярко контрастировала с болезненно бледной кожей. 

Будто всё внутри обрывалось в один миг. 

«Время смерти: 12 часов 37 минут» — раздалось где-то далеко и одновременно очень близко. Будто это было прощание. 

Образ Себастиана стал растворяться. И всё, о чём мог думать Курт, вдруг он не увидит его больше. Никогда. 

Будто смерть была чем-то простым. 

На больничном кафеле в люминесцентном свете ламп блестела кровь ангела 

 

Той ночью, когда Курт лёг спать, его не покидало ощущение, что он не один. Разум кричал ему о том, что ему должно быть больно, одиноко, что он должен чувствовать некую обречённость. Но парень ощущал себя как никогда защищённым, и вокруг него словно создалась некая аура спокойствия, умиротворённости, тонко граничащая с зыбким определением счастья.

Курт привык, что последним, что он видел, погружаясь в мир снов, были глаза Себастиана. Он засыпал, пытаясь разгадать, какого же они цвета, пытаясь пересчитать миллион оттенков, запомнить каждый из них. Курту ни разу не удавалось увидеть ангела спящим, проследить за тем, как трепещут его ресницы, как успокаивается его дыхание и замедляется сердцебиение. Себастиан всегда засыпал позже и просыпался раньше. Иногда Курту казалось, что он не спал вовсе.

— Спокойной ночи, Себастиан, — тихо пожелал парень, ощущая едва уловимое, совсем-совсем призрачное, будто дуновение ветра ранней весной, присутствие ангела.

Дни летели за днями, словно карусель продолжала своё вращение, заставляя голову Курта кружиться. Только кружение не было похоже на цветной калейдоскоп. Скорее на череду серых и скучных будней. Его жизнь стала прежней: насыщенной занятиями и репетициями хора, вечерами в компании отца за телевизором и встречами с друзьями, ночёвками у Мерседес и посиделками за кофе в Лайма Бин с Блейном. Но мысли Курта снова и снова возвращались к его Себастиану, словно ангел был его Землёй, а Курт — его Луной, вращающейся вокруг планеты.

Хаммел даже придумывал в голове то, как бы прокомментировал Себастиан то или иное событие, те или иные слова его друзей. Как бы он долго смеялся его раздражающим, но невероятно заразительным смехом, когда Рейчел рассказала о том, что Джесси Сент-Джеймс, соперник из Вокального Адреналина и бывший парень Берри, размазал на её голове куриное яйцо. Курт представлял, как Себастиан кривился бы во время просмотра «Дурнушка Бетти» или как он гордился бы тому, что Кот наконец-таки научился ходить в туалет в лоток.

И ещё Курт представлял, что когда он закрывает глаза ночью, Себастиан наблюдает за тем, как он засыпает.

Но никакой фантазии, никакой силы воображения не хватало, чтобы вспомнить этот волшебный цвет глаз. И Курт снова, и снова, и снова засыпал с тихой просьбой.

Вернись.

Это случилось на Рождество. Курт сидел вместе с Блейном в кофейне. На руке парня всё ещё красовался гипс, теперь уже расписанный пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления и кривыми рисунками-карикатурами Джеффа.

— Мне нужно заскочить в больницу, а потом мы можем съездить в музыкальный магазин, — предложил Андерсон.

Курт вопросительно вздёрнул бровь.

— В больницу? Я думал, что гипс снимут через неделю, — сказал он.

Блейн кивнул, сделал глоток кофе и продолжил:

— Просто… помнишь девушку, которая случайно пострадала из-за меня? — спросил он. — Я часто бываю у неё, потому что чувствую себя немного виноватым. И после того, что случилось с Питом… я думаю, мне стоит быть немного более внимательным к людям, — тихо-тихо проговорил Блейн, пряча взгляд в стаканчик с кофе. Курт не знал, как помочь другу, которого сгрызало чувство вины. Сказать, что всё в порядке? Но ведь это было бы ложью.

Поэтому Курт просто оставался рядом с Блейном. Он был с ним в полицейском участке, присутствовал на опознании, держал за руку на похоронах Пита. И Андерсон действительно был сильным. Он принёс искренние соболезнования семье умершего; отец Пита долго плакал, обнимая Блейна. Правда, сначала он сыпал на него проклятьями, а после сказал, что парень не виноват, что всё произошло именно так, а виноваты «те трое ублюдков». Но Блейн чувствовал себя виноватым. Как выяснилось, была ещё одна свидетельница, с которой Блейн познакомился на похоронах. Женщина средних лет, Виктория, тоже обратилась в полицию после того, как узнала, что преступники задержаны. В тот день она возвращалась домой из квартиры подруги, у которой заночевала после ссоры с мужем, и шла в том самом проулке, когда её остановило трое парней, которые попросили у женщины кошелёк. Но у Виктории тогда не было с собой даже цента. Один из парней приставил к её горлу раскладной нож и стал угрожать. Тогда и появился Пит, который взял весь удар на себя, а Виктория смогла убежать. Она хотела позвонить в полицию, но батарея на телефоне разрядилась, а когда она наконец нашла прохожего, который связался с полицией, было слишком поздно. Пита привезли в реанимацию в ужасном состоянии, с большим количеством повреждений. И парень провёл в коме семьдесят три дня. Пока не умер в день рождения Курта.

— Эллис любит детективы Агаты Кристи, поэтому я хотел подарить ей книгу, — объяснил Блейн, вытаскивая из сумки упакованную яркой обёрточной бумагой книгу.

Курт никогда не любил больницы. Ещё с детства, когда его приводили сюда маленьким мальчиком. Слишком улыбающиеся люди в белых халатах всегда прикладывали ту холодную штуковину к тёплой коже на его груди, чтобы послушать сердце. Или заставляли высовывать язык и говорить «аааа», пока засовывали в рот мальчика ещё одну отвратительную штуковину. И хуже того, они надевали свои белые перчатки, тёрли пальчик Курта, пока тот не становился красным, и быстро кололи очередной отвратительной, но теперь ещё и острой штуковиной.

Но главное, почему Курт не любил больницы, — они не помогли его маме стать здоровой.

И сейчас, когда парень шёл по коридору к палате знакомой Блейна, его сердце громко стучало в груди, а ноги подкашивались. Он вспоминал, как сидел на кровати своей мамы и читал ей о фотосинтезе. Вспоминал, как он кормил её шоколадом и сам съедал больше половины плитки. Курт вспоминал, как кричал на докторов отец, когда умерла Элизабет; как оглушительно громко звучали удары Блейна кулаками о стену, когда умер Пит; как капля крови на полу была похожа на обычную кляксу, будто она не была чем-то столь значимым для мира, какой значимой она была для Курта, когда Себастиан не попрощался.

Воспоминания одно за другим проносилось перед глазами, поэтому Курт не заметил, как оказался в палате.

Но все мысли сразу испарились, когда он увидел у больничной постели девушку, одетую во всё белое, словно ангел. Девушку, с изумрудно-зелёными глазами, глазами, словно у его ангела.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она с Блейном, улыбаясь слишком знакомой для Курта улыбкой. — Меня выписывают, — весело провозгласила Эллис.

Эллис. Теперь Курт понимал, почему это имя вызывало у него смешанные эмоции. Себастиан называл имя своей сестры всего раз, но парень чётко запомнил его, будто это было жизненно важной информацией.

Выглядела Эллис примерно на двадцать пять лет. Она была не слишком высокой и немного полненькой: у неё были очаровательные щёчки, за которые так любят дёргать детей родители. Волосы девушки были на пару тонов темнее, чем волосы Себастиана, но цвет коже был таким же. Ещё одним сходством были родинки, множество родинок на лице, шее, руках. И губы, которые, в отличие от губ Себастиана, не искривлялись в ухмылке, а изгибались в самой дружелюбной улыбке. Ангел улыбался так же только в редкие моменты, и Курту казалось, что такая улыбка может осветить весь город.

— Я рад за тебя, — искренне ответил Андерсон. — Эллис, это мой друг, Курт. Курт, это Эллис, — Блейн представил парня и девушку друг другу.

Курт подошёл к Эллис и пожал ей руку. На секунду в его голове промелькнула мысль, такая ли у Себастиана тёплая и мягкая ладонь, как у его сестры.

А затем в его голове проскользнула ещё одна мысль, было ли это простым совпадением.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал Курт. Девушка ответила тем же.

Потом Блейн и Эллис обсуждали здоровье девушки, дела какого-то парня по имени Дилан, посплетничали о романе доктора и одной из интернов, и Андерсон наконец вручил Эллис свой подарок.

За это время девушка успела собрать свои вещи и сейчас поглядывала на экран мобильного телефона.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Курт. Ему не удалось нормально пообщаться с девушкой, но очень-очень хотелось. Хотелось задать миллион вопросов, узнать о её жизни, о Себастиане. Хотелось узнать, поверила бы она Курту.

— Просто мои родители уже должны были приехать, чтобы отвезти меня домой, но они, видимо, как всегда слишком заняты своей работой. Думаю, я пробуду здесь ещё около трёх часов.

Тут же гениальная идея промелькнула в голове Хаммела.

— Может, я могу отвезти тебя? — предложил он.

— Мы ведь собирались в магазин, чтобы ты мог выбрать подарок Рейчел, — напомнил Блейн. Но Курт не собирался сдаваться.

— Это Рождество. Никто не должен проводить его в больнице, верно, Эллис? — спросил он. Девушка неуверенно кивнула. Но Курт видел в её глазах ту искру, которую он обычно видел в глазах Себастиана. Глаза ангела загорались так же каждый раз, когда он говорил Курту, что люди не должны видеть своих ангелов-хранителей, но продолжал хотеть, чтобы Курт видел его. — Тем более, — продолжил Хаммел, — я могу заехать в какой-то магазинчик по дороге обратно. Это ведь Рождество, обязательно случится что-то хорошее.

Курт не сомневался в этом.

В машине было тепло и пахло еловым освежителем воздуха, в то время как за окном шёл снег.

Курт часто поглядывал на свою спутницу. И из-за сходства с Себастианом ему до дрожи хотелось заключить Эллис в объятия, но это было бы странно. И больно, потому что рёбра девушки ещё не совсем зажили.

— Ты живёшь с родителями? — решил нарушить тишину Хаммел.

Эллис помотала головой.

— Нет. Я живу со своим женихом в Нью-Йорке. Вот решила побывать дома, встретиться с друзьями, но пришлось немного задержаться, — ответила она. — Я, правда, скучала по дому.

Курт понимающе кивнул. Он нечасто уезжал куда-то надолго, но это чувство было ему знакомо. Ведь дом — это не просто место, это люди, которые делают тебя счастливыми. И сейчас Курт тосковал по своему дому. Ему не хватало Себастиана.

Остальную часть дороги они болтали не о том, что беспокоило Курта, а о том, что его отвлекало. Оказалось, что Эллис, ровно как и Себастиан, очень сильно любит животных.

— В детстве с братом мы мечтали о большом рыжем коте, но у мамы была аллергия, поэтому нам так и не удалось завести его.

Но в отличие от Себастиана, Эллис готова была часами разговаривать о моде, поэтому когда Курт случайно проболтался о том, что собирается поступать в Парсонс и работает над своими дизайнами, ни о чём другом они уже не говорили.

Дорога в особняк Смайтов казалась слишком короткой. Когда они припарковались на обочине, Курт тут же предложил помочь занести сумку.

Снаружи дом выглядел слишком холодно, но когда Курт вошёл внутрь, отличие было незначительным. Это было просто хорошо декорированное здание, но не дом. Курту никогда бы не хватило сил назвать это место домом.

Но это было только первое впечатление. Потому что когда парень поднялся на второй этаж, кажется, тут же поменял своё мнение.

Здесь было тепло и уютно. Деревянные полы, на которых расстилались пушистые ковры, и такие же стены, которые украшали рамки с фотографиями. Кажется, именно фотографии приносили столько жизни в дом.

Курт едва плёл ноги к спальне Эллис, потому что не мог оторвать взгляда от фото. На многих из них он видел Себастиана. От маленького мальчика, школьника с брекетами, до выпускника, невероятно привлекательного, с короной на голове и симпатичной блондинкой в объятиях. Эти снимки делали его Себастиана таким живым. Поэтому Курт не заметил, когда Эллис остановилась и спросила у него, почему он плачет.

— Просто… парень на фотографиях очень похож на моего знакомого, — ответил Курт. — На парня, которого я, кажется, люблю. Но мы… мы не можем быть вместе.

Впервые Курт озвучил мысль, терзающую его изнутри, вслух. И сейчас она стала, словно в разы сильнее, реальнее, и причиняла ужасную, ужасную боль.

На что Курт рассчитывал? Ведь даже, если бы Себастиан не перестал исчезать, это всё так же было бы похожим на сон. Только Курт видел ангела. Только Курт видел его и не мог взять его за руку.

Но, несмотря на всё понимание сложившейся ситуации, несмотря на факт, что без Себастиана ему будет лучше, Курт чувствовал, что лучше ему не будет. Он просто хотел видеть эти глаза, хотел продолжать искать сотни оттенков и ругаться с парнем, спорить с ним, смеяться и желать прикоснуться.

Но это никогда бы не произошло. Люди не должны видеть своих ангелов-хранителей. Они не должны становиться друзьями с ними. Они не должны влюбляться в них.

И почему не было какой-то полиции нравов, которая могла бы арестовать Курта за это преступление и заключить в тюрьму. Потому что этак клетка, где он был без Себастиана, не была ни капли лучше.

— Это мой брат, Себастиан, — ответила Эллис. В её голосе звучало так много всего. И гордость, и боль, и разочарование, и тоска, и любовь. Безмерная любовь, которая заставляла ноты остальных эмоций звучать гораздо тише и делала симфонию в миллион раз прекрасней. — Он, правда, похож на того парня?

— У него самые прекрасные глаза, которые я когда-либо видел, невероятно доброе сердце и отвратительное чувство юмора, — сказал Курт и шмыгнул носом.

Эллис рассмеялась.

— Это похоже на моего брата, — заметила она. — Себастиан был самым лучшим братом, которого можно было только пожелать.

— Был? — спросил Курт, прекрасно зная ответ.

Эллис кивнула. Она направилась в комнату напротив её собственной и пустила Курта внутрь.

— Он умер семнадцать лет назад, — пояснила Эллис.

Комната, в которую они вошли, была небольшой, но просторной. На тёмно-голубых стенах висели плакаты Radiohead, The Beatles и The Killers. Вдоль одной из стен стоял деревянный шкаф вишнёвого цвета, такого же цвета, какой была и кровать. На полу стоял маленький телевизор и приставка с картриджами. На подоконнике цвели фиалки, на небольшой тумбочке стояла миниатюрная статуэтка Эйфелевой башни. Кое-где была разбросана одежда, кое-где книги, журналы, пластинки. Казалось, что сюда возвращались каждый вечер, но это было неправдой.

— Мама оставила всё как прежде, — сказала Эллис. — Иногда, когда я бываю дома, я захожу сюда и просто сижу. Мне кажется, будто здесь до сих пор пахнет апельсинами, — грустно улыбнулась она. — Бастиан любил жонглировать ими. Мы сидели здесь, — Эллис показала на подушки около кровати, — и он рассказывал мне о Париже. Бастиан часто бывал

там маленьким, а потом, когда родилась я, у родителей стало меньше времени. Он очень любил этот город. И говорил, что мы вместе побываем с ним там.

Эллис провела ладонью по дверце шкафа и вздохнула. Курт чувствовал, как сейчас сдастся, упадёт на колени и не сможет сдерживать рыданий. Это всё было сильнее его.

— Он умер от передозировки, — тихо проговорила Эллис. А затем воскликнула: — Прости, я не знаю, почему говорю тебе это. Просто…

— Ты скучаешь по нему, — ответил Курт.

Эллис сказала, что очень. Она стёрла ладонью слезу и показала на окно.

— Видишь, на иве кормушка? Мы сделали её с Бастианом за неделю до его смерти. Он… он всегда заботился обо мне, защищал, помогал с уроками, учил готовить яблочную шарлотку и французским ругательствам. И когда он умер… — Эллис села на кровать и сжала в руках клетчатое покрывало, — даже тогда он сберёг нашу семью. Вот только себя не смог.

Курт подошёл ближе и сел рядом. Он аккуратно обнял девушку за плечи.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «сберёг»? — спросил он.

Парень знал, что должен был сказать какие-то слова утешения, должен был сказать, что Себастиан любит её. Но что-то внутри кричало, чтобы он задал именно этот вопрос. Будто Курт не мог контролировать свой язык.

— Мама собиралась сделать сюрприз Бастиану и мне: на следующий день после его смерти у нас был назначен вылет в Париж. Она купила билеты, чтобы мы отдохнули у нашей тёти. Но… он не вернулся домой в ту ночь. А на следующее утро мы узнали, что Бастиан умер, — Эллис всхлипнула, и Курт крепче сжал её в успокаивающем объятии.

— Всё равно не понимаю, как смерть твоего брата помогла вашей семье, — смутился парень.

— Самолёт, на котором мы должны были лететь, захватили террористы. Они взорвали его над Атлантическим океаном.

Курт закрыл глаза. Самолёт. Себастиан. Террористы. Себастиан. Люди не должны видеть своих ангелов-хранителей. Себастиан. Себастиан. Себастиан. Всё это спутывалось в голове в клубок мыслей, превращалось в кашу. И Курт не знал, не знал, что происходило.

Но когда он открыл глаза, то всё это перестало быть важным. На коленях перед ними сидел Себастиан. Его глаза были красными от слёз, ангел пытался прикоснуться к руке своей сестры, но у него не выходило.

— Мне так не хватает её, Курт, — прохрипел он.

Пальцы Себастиана вновь и вновь светились и растворялись, когда парень касался ими своей сестры. Но он не оставлял попыток, повторял имя Эллис, говорил, как любит и скучает, просил прощения, называл себя идиотом, и снова повторял, что любит.

— Эллис, это ты? — послышался голос снизу. Девушка быстро вытерла слёзы.

— Родители пришли, — сказала она. — Спасибо, что помог, Курт. И спасибо за то, что выслушал.

Курт обнял девушку и прошептал ей на ухо: «Он любит тебя».

А когда они направлялись к выходу из спальни, и Эллис была слишком занята мыслями о брате, а Себастиан созерцанием сестры, Курт заметил на стуле около стены футболку. Белую футболку. Точь-в-точь такую, какая была на Себастиане. Он быстро спрятал её в своей сумке.

— Вот мой номер, — сказала Эллис, протягивая Курту визитку. — Можем встретиться, когда ты будешь в Нью-Йорке.

Себастиан не исчезал. Он сидел в автомобиле рядом с Куртом и смотрел, как дом, в котором он рос, становится всё меньше, и меньше, и меньше.

— Она замечательная, — сказал Курт.

Ангел кивнул.

— Я знаю, — гордо заметил он. А затем повернулся лицом к Курту и улыбнулся ему. Одной из своих самый счастливых и одновременно грустных улыбок. — Спасибо, Курт, — прежде чем прошептал: — Я скучал по тебе.

Курт на самом деле подумал, что на Рождество случаются чудеса. Он познакомился с сестрой Себастиана, его ангел вернулся, ему удалось найти идеальный подарок для Рейчел и украсть футболку.

Но когда он стал подъезжать к дому, всё это перешло на второй план. Стало абсолютно неважным.

Потому что около его дома стояла скорая помощь, а на носилках несли его отца.

— Папа! — крикнул Курт, тормозя машину. Тут же он выскочил наружу и побежал к отцу. — Папа! Папа!

— Ты его сын? — какой-то мужчина остановил Курта за плечо. Но парень всё ещё порывался к носилкам. Его трясло и знобило. Страх чёрной массой распространялся по венам, отравляя. И всё, о чём просил Курт, только бы с ним всё было в порядке.

Курт не помнил, ответил ли он что-то тому мужчине. Кажется, он говорил что-то, может, кричал, может, плакал. Но уже вскоре он сидел в машине скорой помощи, которая неслась к больнице.

Сердечный приступ. Сердечный приступ. Сердечный приступ.

Курт с болью смотрел на его отца. Он был всего в полуметре от него, доктора что-то делали, но из-за пелены слёз казалось, что они просто мельтешили. В ушах звенело.

Курт не мог потерять его.

Себастиан был рядом.

Что-то щёлкнуло в голове.

Курт переводил взгляд с ангела на отца, с ангела на отца, снова и снова. Пока его сердце не вырвали из груди слова, которые он сказал:

— Люди не должны видеть своих ангелов-хранителей.

И, кажется, всего на долю секунды, на мгновение, похожее на песчинку на дне океана, Курт почувствовал тепло на своей руке. Он опустил взгляд.

Пальцы Себастиан, покоившиеся на его руке, исчезали. И Курт быстро поднял взгляд вверх, чтобы успеть увидеть глаза ангела.

Потому что он знал, что видел их в последний раз.


	5. Эпилог

Приди и спаси меня  
от смертельного прыжка из окна,   
или я усну под дождём.*

 

Было темно, только свет из соседней комнаты, льющийся сквозь тонкую створку между дверью и полом, оставлял причудливые танцующие тени. 

Ливень за окном всё не стихал.

Курт был свёрнут калачиком на кровати и был похож на маленького котёнка, промокнувшего под дождём; он прижимал ноги к груди и непрерывно смотрел на экран электронных часов. Окно было приоткрыто, поэтому в комнате сквозил апрельский воздух, полный цветочных ароматов и ночной свежести. Но хлопковая футболка, кажется, лёгкая на вид, согревала гораздо лучше, чем стёганное одеяло. Она была немного просторной, довольно затёртой, но невероятно тёплой. Потому что Курту казалось, что она сохранила тепло Себастиана, и когда он вдыхал её запах, то казалось, даже слышал едва-едва уловимый аромат апельсинов и мускуса. 

Курт крепко сжимал пальцами ткань футболки. Он пару раз моргнул, потому что сон одолевал его, — день был тяжёлым, да и шум дождя убаюкивал, — но он не должен был пропустить этого.

Наконец-то, на часах цифры обнулились: наступил новый день. Двадцать седьмое апреля.

— С днём рождения, Себастиан, — тихо прошептал он. Горло немного саднило, потому что он заболел. Или потому что ему хотелось плакать. 

Это не было чёрной тоской. Скорее, светлой грустью, когда ты слишком долго не можешь сделать вдоха и наконец наполняешь лёгкие воздухом. Курт пытался — честно, он делал всё, что было в его силах и даже больше, — но не мог выбросить из головы ангела. Он старался сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло вовсе. Он старался с головой броситься в учёбу, в жизнь хора, в мечты о Нью-Йорке. Он старался сосредоточиться на окружающем мире. Но когда его собственный мир снова и снова находил в мелочах вокруг дорогого ему сердцу человека — не важно, был ли Себастиан ангелом, сном, видением, он занимал огромное место в сердце парня, — это было сложно сделать.

И он перестал бороться.

Курт решил, что просто отдаст Себастиана в руки судьбе. И это казалось невероятным, но Курт не терял надежды, что снова увидит его. Никогда. 

Даже тогда, когда думал, что отпускал.

— Привет, — говорил он в тишину, говорил он в шум дождя, в своё спокойное сердцебиение. — Я скучал, скучаю и буду скучать, Себастиан. Но ты ведь и сам знаешь, — усмехнулся парень немного грустно. — Ты ведь тоже скучаешь, правда. Я хочу верить, что это так. 

Он вздохнул, зажмурил глаза, позволяя слезам, тихим и чистым, бежать по его щекам.

— Мне кажется, будто я потерял тебя. И часть себя вместе с тобой. Ты говорил, что ты здесь, что рядом, — напомнил он с тоской в голосе, с лезвиями в горле, с болью в сердце и с холодной и пустой правой стороной кровати. — Но я не чувствую этого. Мне кажется, что твой голос звучит тише и что твои прикосновения становятся всё менее и менее настоящими. Ведь это всё никогда не было настоящим, да? Но почему, почему все те чувства, которые я испытываю, не кажутся выдуманными? Почему это самые прекрасные и самые опасные чувства, которые я когда-либо испытывал? Почему я просто не могу уткнуться носом в твою шею, обхватить тебя крепко-крепко, словно панда, и засыпать, глядя в твои глаза и ощущая твоё тепло?

Курт крепче сцепил пальцы на футболке, будто пытаясь согреться.

— Может, я и правда схожу с ума, Себастиан? Мне кажется, что я слышу ещё чей-то голос. Когда мне плохо. Когда из-за издевательств неандертальцев в школе становится слишком страшно. Когда мне не хватает тебя и становится слишком… больно. Я слышу чей-то голос. Не твой голос, Себастиан. И этот голос… он помогает мне. И от этого мне хочется плакать. Потому что мне становится легче, потому что мне кажется, что всё будет в порядке, потому что я думаю, что предаю тебя. Я не хочу тебя терять, но иногда мне кажется, что я должен отпустить тебя, что так будет лучше. Это ведь смешно. Ты мой ангел-хранитель — ты всегда рядом. И я знаю, что ты всегда будешь любить меня и защищать.

И когда-то, когда-то наступит время, когда я смогу найти кого-то, с кем я буду счастлив. Ведь так, Себастиан? Ведь так? А ты… ты будешь рядом всегда. И тебе будет больно. А я больше всего на свете не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно. Потому что ты замечательный, Себастиан. Потому что ты спас меня. Потому что есть столько всего в мире, что я хотел бы разделить с тобой. Потому что я хочу сходить с тобой в зоопарк, сделать фото суслика, или суриката, или кого-то ещё и поставить его на твой вызов. Потому что я хочу, чтобы твой номер был у меня в контактах телефона. Потому я хочу слышать твой голос. И хочу целовать тебя, обнимать, хочу отдавать тебе горелые гренки, чтобы ты крал мои хорошие, а я бил тебя по рукам, а потом целовал, долго-долго. А главное, потому что я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Себастиан. 

Ты представляешь, Кот сбежал. Я не слышу твоего его голоса и его мурлыканья. Наверное, все от меня сбегают. Но ты ведь рядом.

Только я не чувствую этого. 

Но это твой день рождения, мой милый ангел. И я не хочу, чтобы ты грустил. Я хочу чтобы ты улыбался. Потому что когда люди влюблены, они улыбаются. А я знаю, что ты влюблён в меня. Потому что. Если на чистоту, то в меня невозможно не влюбиться. И я влюблён в тебя, Себастиан. И я обещаю, что буду улыбаться. Только сейчас мне совсем немного грустно, поэтому улыбка немного кривая выходит, наверное. Но это не важно.

Знаешь, ты самый лучший ангел на всём белом свете. Конечно, возможно на это повлиял факт, что ты единственный ангел, которого я встречал, но всё же. Я не знаю: то, что тебя сделали хранителем, действительно ли это какие-то «отработки» за твою прошлую жизнь. Мне всё равно, если честно.

Потому что этот Себастиан, которого я знаю… потому что ты… ты самый человечный человек. 

И вчера падала звезда. И я загадал желание. Ты ведь знаешь, о чём я попросил. 

Я хочу, чтобы ты счастлив. И я буду счастлив.

Потому что знаешь, что я понял? Что не только ты меня защищал, но и я тебя. Потому что защита это не только что-то осязаемое, это не засадить птицу в клетку. Потому что это любовь, когда ты отпускаешь её высоко в небеса. И она поёт так, как никогда прежде. Потому что воздух начинаешь ценить только после того, как надолго задержишь дыхание.

Ты мой воздух. 

Но я тебя отпускаю. Просто пообещай быть счастливым. И не сильно обижаться на меня за то, что я стащил твою футболку. И улыбаться. И оставаться самим собой. 

И пообещай просто… 

Просто будь счастлив. 

Я буду. Торжественно клянусь, что затеваю только шалость, Себастиан. Странно, что я думаю сейчас о Гарри Поттере. Но пока я не сказал самого главного, есть ещё одна вещь, почему я отпускаю тебя. Потому что… люди должны искать счастье внутри. Несмотря на то, что происходит вокруг; мы постоянно что-то теряем, но кое-что остаётся с нами навсегда. Вот за это и стоит хвататься. 

И то счастье внутри меня — любовь. Любовь к моему отцу, друзьям, к музыке и моде, к книгам и затёртым фотографиям, к сладкому мокко, к запаху машинного масла, к моей маме. 

И к тебе. Во мне всегда будет эта любовь к тебе. И мне даже не нужно обещать этого. Потому что есть вещи, которые никогда не проходят. 

Я так тебя люблю, Себастиан. С днём рождения.

 

На улице было светло и тепло. Курт мог поклясться, что он даже слышал пение птиц. Поэтому так не хотелось идти на репетицию. Хотелось сидеть на зелёном газоне и наслаждаться апрельским солнышком. 

Но эта была первая репетиция хора со дня рождения Себастиана, и Курту очень-очень-очень сильно хотелось спеть эту песню. Завтра уже начинался май. А сегодня… сегодня Курт собирался выразить свои чувства тем способом, которым у него выходило сделать это лучше всего.

— Эта песня, — начал он, скользя взглядом по хористам. Столько людей и нет самого важного, того, для кого он поёт. — Она для очень дорогого мне человека. Иногда жизнь становится слишком серой и на плечи наваливается слишком многое. Но появляется кто-то… ангел, который помогает тебе справиться со всем, не требуя ничего взамен… и жизнь становится не такой, как прежде, не такой, какой она была ещё секунду назад. 

Курт вздохнул. Все смотрели на него с недоумением. Рейчел и Мерседес с обидой. Потому что Курт ничего, совсем ничего не рассказывал об этом столь важном человеке. Но ведь дело сейчас было не в них.

— И я отпустил его, потому что… люблю его. Я знаю, говорят, что, если любишь — не отпускай. Держись крепче за то, что любишь. Но я просто хочу, чтобы он знал, что я всегда буду для него, как он был есть и будет для меня. 

Парень облизал пересохшие губы и жестом попросил музыкантов начать.

«И когда станет преломляться дневной свет, я последую за тобой.  
И если закончится мостовая, я поеду по бездорожью.  
Когда станет преломляться дневной свет, я последую за тобой,  
Куда бы ты ни шёл.  
Куда бы ты ни шёл».

Внутри взрывались фейерверки. Они обжигали внутренности, и чёрный дым выходил наружу вместе с углекислым газом. 

Курт снова, и снова, и снова говорил, что отпускает. Но не отпускал. Не мог. Потому что есть вещи, которые нельзя так легко бросить.

И он бы стал ангелом-хранителем Себастиана и последовал за ним на край вселенной. Постучал в двери неизведанных миров, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами любимого.

«Я бы сказал, что скучаю по тебе, но думаю, я бы запнулся на этих словах.  
Вообразил себе эту картину, и ты не знаешь, какую это причиняет мне боль.  
Я просто думаю, как рассказать тебе.  
Так что я, пожалуй, начну.  
Так что я, пожалуй, начну».

Курт всегда был романтиком, который верил, что прикосновение кончиков пальцев само по себе сексуально. Который любил мюзиклы и мечтал о прекрасном принце. Который верил в сказки. Не те, которые со счастливым концом, а которые никогда не заканчиваются. В которых всё не заканчивается свадьбой, а только начинается. В которых есть и боль, и счастье. Только счастья больше. Из-за любви.

«Мне приснился кошмар,  
Я проснулся от звука твоего голоса, но ты здесь не спишь.  
Я лежал в темноте и не спал.  
Я кричу, но ты совсем меня не слышишь.  
Так что я, пожалуй, начну».

Курт верил в то, что, если достаточно сильно верить во что-то, это обязательно случится. Что если любить так сильно, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются, сердце вырывается из груди, а мысли превращаются в сладкую кашу, то эта любовь сможет многое. Очень многое.

Как говорил Архимед: «Дайте мне точку опоры, и я переверну мир!»

Курт знал, что эта точка опоры — любовь.

«И когда станет преломляться дневной свет, я последую за тобой.  
И если закончится мостовая, я поеду по бездорожью.  
Когда станет преломляться дневной свет, я последую за тобой,  
Куда бы ты ни шёл.  
Куда бы ты ни шёл».**

Потому что Курт верил в силу любви.

 

После репетиции Курт направлялся к парковке вместе с Мерседес и Рейчел, которые пытались выпытать у Хаммела, о ком он всё-таки пел, кому посвятил песню. Но Курт просто улыбался. Потому что было приятно посвящать кому-то — кому-то очень определённому — что-то. И потому что он пообещал. А Хаммелы держат своё слово.

Но троица неожиданно остановилась, потому что недалеко от машины Курта собралось слишком много парней: некоторые из них были футболистами, некоторые были парнями из хора: Финн, Пак, Сэм и другие. И они все, окружив что-то, за этим чем-то наблюдали.

Когда Хадсон сделал шаг вправо, немного представляя картину в поле зрения Курта, Хаммел почувствовал, как каждая клеточка его тела превратилась в лёд, так, что парень не мог сдвинуться, а затем всё его тело обожгло.

Это была драка. 

— Вы видите это? — не своим голосом спросил Курт у девушек. — Вы видите его?

— Да, Карофски дерётся с каким-то парнем, — ответила Мерседес. Рейчел же только продолжала повторять о том, только бы с Финном ничего не случилось.

Курта Хаммела нельзя было назвать безумным. Очаровательным в своём естественном сумасшествии (которым, несомненно, обладает каждый человек)? Да. Немного более безумным и страстным — но не более чем Рейчел Берри, — когда дело касалось Бродвея? Определённо. И совсем спятившим, когда он бывал на сезонных распродажах коллекций МакКуина (что естественно для большинства ценителей моды)? Так точно.

Но Курт Хаммел никогда бы не подумал, что он станет одним из тех полоумных людей, которых держат в психических больницах и кормят жалким подобием еды и байками об их скорейшем выздоровлении. Никому из окружения Курта никогда бы не пришло в голову, что он лишится здравого рассудка и на него наденут смирительную рубашку. Хаммел был рассудительным, умным молодым человеком, который не то, что не верил во всякую сверхъестественную чушь, он даже синоптикам не верил.

Но сейчас Курту Хаммелу казалось, что он сходит с ума.

И возможно, сейчас он руководствовался каким-то инстинктом. Просто кричал во всё горло одно имя:

— Себастиан!

Услышав голос Курта, парень остановился и тут же получил кулаком под дых, от чего согнулся пополам и закашлялся. Остальные парни не стали терять времени и оттащили Карофски.

Но всё, о чём мог думать Курт, что сошёл с ума Совершенно точно. Спятил, рехнулся, чокнулся… 

Влюбился.

…увидел своего ангела-хранителя на школьной парковке. Дерущегося с Карофски. Ангела, которого видел не только он.

Может, Рейчел и Мерседес тоже нереальны? Может, всё это ему снится?

И то, как ноги несли его прямиком к Себастиану, было похоже на строки из Шекспира:

«Как ты попал сюда? Скажи, зачем?  
Ведь стены высоки и неприступны.  
…  
Я перенесся на крылах любви:  
Ей не преграда – каменные стены». 

И вот он уже сидел на коленях на асфальте, не заботясь о своих любимых джинсах. Его пальцы застыли всего в паре миллиметров от лица Себастиана. Будто если он коснётся лица парня, то тот снова растворится.

Себастиан смотрел на него так, словно не верил. Словно в его голове крутились те же самые мысли, что и в голове Курта. Будто если бы Курт коснулся его кожи своими пальцами, парень бы исчез.

— Я люблю тебя, — первое, что сказал Себастиан.

Ни привет тебе, Курт, ни как твои дела, ни как из ангела я превратился в человека.

Я люблю тебя.

— Я так боялся, что никогда не скажу этого. И был полным придурком, потому что не сказал этого тогда, — снова выпалил он, будто значила каждая секунда.

— Ты полный придурок, — согласился Курт. Он кусал губы, чтобы не расплакаться. А Себастиан улыбался. Улыбался ему. Потому что влюблённые должны улыбаться.

— Ты ведь слышишь меня? — спросил Себастиан. 

Курт закивал. Отчаянно, плача и улыбаясь. Он слышал-слышал-слышал. Так же отчётливо, как и разговоры вокруг, как и шум проезжающих мимо машин, как своё сердцебиение.

— Я слышу, слышу, — повторил Курт.

— Курт, кто это? — спросила Мерседес. 

Хаммел огляделся по сторонам: футболисты разошлись, а участники Новых Направлений выжидающе смотрели на парня.

— Тот, для кого я пел сегодня, — ответил Курт, снова смотря на Себастиана. — У тебя разбита губа.

Смайт кивнул, хотя в глазах читалось непонимание. Медленно он коснулся пальцами своей нижней губы и поморщился.

— Болит, — сказал он. 

Подушечка пальца была красной и Себастиан смотрел на неё, словно на что-то невероятное.

— Болит, — эхом отозвался Курт. — У меня в машине аптечка.

Ему — им — нужно было уехать отсюда туда, где они могли бы быть только вдвоём. 

Себастиан, кажется, сразу понял то, что говорили глаза Курта. Он поднялся, не переставая улыбаться, и подошёл к машине Курта.

Хаммел попрощался с друзьями, пообещал Мерседес и Рейчел, что расскажет всё позже — соврёт, конечно же, — и сел в свой Навигатор. 

Смайт на соседнем сидении был тем, что Курт видел уже миллион раз. Но сейчас… сейчас всё было иначе.

Мотор мягко замурлыкал и они тронулись. Никто не проронил ни слова во время дороги, парни только обменивались светящимися взглядами, счастливыми взглядами.

Когда они, наконец, припарковались на какой-то обочине, около какого-то двора, на какой-то улице — потому что Курт не знал, куда едет, — он спросил, почему Себастиан здесь.

А Себастиан честно ответил:

— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Честно не знаю. Просто… помнишь, тот день, когда умер Пит? — Курт кивнул. — Когда его сердце стало биться медленнее, я почувствовал, что что-то не так. Когда я умер семнадцать лет назад, я перестал ощущать. Голод, сон, страх, любовь…

Курт хотел было спросить, возразить, но парень продолжил:

— Было только чувство, что я должен о тебе заботиться. Будто весь мир стал повёрнут на тебе. А потом… это стало происходить… медленно, ещё задолго до того, как ты начал видеть меня, — Себастиан сглотнул. — Это прозвучит слишком сопливо, и я буду похож на героя из диснеевских мультиков, от чего меня тошнит уже сейчас, но я стал… улыбаться. Ты редко улыбался искренне, свободно, слишком много всего постоянно мучило тебя. Но были моменты… и в те моменты я чувствовал себя живым. Счастливым и живым. 

А потом, когда сердце Пита перестало биться, я почувствовал, будто умираю, будто у меня отбирают что-то очень-очень важное. 

Я исчез. Не в том смысле, что ты перестал меня видеть. Я тоже перестал тебя видеть. На секунду я оказался в каком-то месте, на какой-то улице. Люди проходили мимо, болтали. Это был Париж.

Но всё, о чём я думал, что тебя нет рядом. 

А потом я снова оказался с тобой. Но ты меня не видел. И ты попрощался со мной, Курт. Будто знал, что не увидишь больше. А я ведь был рядом. И чувствовал, что что-то не так. Словно я пропадаю. Словно ты не слышишь меня. Словно я не могу помочь тебе, когда тебе больно.

Я ведь никогда не спал. Все семнадцать лет. Но в ту самую первую ночь я уснул. И я снова был в Париже. Рядом со мной шагала незнакомка, с ярко-красными губами. Она видела меня и разговаривала со мной. Точнее, задавала вопросы, но не отвечала на мои.

Это повторилось снова на следующую ночь. Только теперь я был в Вестервилле и со мной говорил какой-то дедушка. В следующий раз я был в Гранд Каньоне, потом в Диснейленде, в клубе, в библиотеке, в магазине, школе, и каждый раз со мной были всё новые и новые спутники, задающие мне вопросы. 

А потом я понял, что это были те места, в которых я бывал раньше. Все они. 

Вот только люди были незнакомыми. И вопросы продолжались.

Курт медленно кивнул, словно осваивая информацию.

— О чём они спрашивали?

— Обо всём. Буквально. О моей жизни, и что я думаю о погоде, о моей сестре и новом премьер министре, о моих мечтах и о тебе. Я думаю, это был какой-то тест или что-то такое. Не знаю.

Но мне было страшно. Потому что когда я исчезал по ночам, ты был беззащитен.

Помнишь, ты говорил о голосе? Я тоже начал его слышать. И, кажется, этот голос слышал меня. Я никогда раньше не общался с другими ангелами-хранителями, только чувствовал их присутствие, а тогда…

— Чей он? — спросил Курт. Себастиан заглянул куда-то за плечо парня и улыбнулся.

— Твой, Курт. Это твой ангел-хранитель. Пит Олсен. Он умер в день твоего рождения и… стал твоим ангелом-хранителем, — повторил Себастиан. Рот Курта открылся от удивления. Он огляделся по сторонам, словно пытаясь увидеть Пита, но не видел. — Когда ты снова увидел меня у сестры, я ещё не знал о нём, но чувствовал, что становлюсь лишним. А потом Эллис рассказала о теракте. О том, что я спас их всех. И я вспомнил, как во время одной из наших первых встреч по новостям рассказывали о террористическом акте. Может, это был какой-то знак. Может, они хотели сказать этим что-то. Может, как всё началось семнадцать лет назад, не должно было закончиться сейчас.

Я не знаю, Курт, почему я здесь. Перевесили ли мои хорошие поступки плохие? Заслужил ли я прощения и тем более жизни? Не знаю. 

Пару дней назад ты поздравлял меня с днём рождения. Ты сказал, что не чувствуешь меня рядом. А я слышал своё сердце как никогда громко. Ты сказал, что я человек, а я чувствовал, что просто не хочу быть человеком, если так я не смогу быть с тобой. И ты сказал, что любишь меня.

Я уснул, а когда проснулся, тебя не было рядом. А я был в своей комнате. 

Сколько бы раз я не оказывался в разных местах, дома я никогда не был. 

Я просто встал и вышел из комнаты. Поблудил по второму этажу: было пусто. 

Но внизу было шумно и я спустился туда. На кухне мама готовила завтрак, а отец рассказывал ей о Джиме, его напарнике, с которым он собирался на рыбалку. Он пил кофе, заглядывая в газету. А потом поднял взгляд…

…и из его рук выпала чашка.

И знаешь, что он сказал первым делом?

Курт пожал плечами.

— Я мертв?! 

Хаммел улыбнулся, видя улыбку друга.

— Мама повернулась и закричала. А потом подскочила ко мне и стала обнимать. Я не знаю, нормально ли это, обнимать своего сына спустя семнадцать лет после его смерти. Как ни в чём не бывало Но всё было так. Папа повторял, что он умер, или это сон, или он спятил. А мама целовала мои щёки и плакала. Я не мог шелохнуться. Я боялся, что тогда всё это исчезнет. Но ничего не исчезало. Чайник засвистел, а отец, кажется, только вспомнил, что его ногу обожгло кофе.

Они просто обнимали меня, будто боясь, что я растворюсь в воздухе. 

Я же думал, что снова окажусь рядом с тобой. Но прошёл день. За ним ещё один. А я чувствовал столько всего. Я съел столько еды, что не мог встать со стула. Я рассказал родителям всё, что знал. Я рассказал им о тебе, о том, что…

— О чём? — тихо спросил Курт. 

Себастиан посмотрел на руки парня и медленно, медленно-медленно потянулся своими пальцами к ним. Кажется, они оба задержали дыхание. Расстояние между ними было будто бесконечным. А потом доля секунды и по щекам Курта бегут слёзы. Он чувствует, чувствует тепло, обжигающее тепло, настоящее человеческое тепло. И это самое прекрасное, что он когда-либо испытывал.

— О том, что ты украл мою футболку и я должен её вернуть, чтобы потом отдать её самому. О том, что Кот сбежал ко мне, и почему ты дал ему такое дурацкое имя. О том, что я хочу забирать у тебя гренки и получать по рукам. О том, что я хочу целовать тебя и гордиться тобой. О том, что я хочу, чтобы и ты гордился мной. И я хочу защищать тебя, и смеяться над твоей безумной любовью к мюзиклам, и подпевать с тобой этим глупым песням о любви и просто быть с тобой. Любить тебя.   
Курт переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Себастиана. Это всё по-прежнему казалось сном и просыпаться вовсе не хотелось. 

— Помнишь то, — тихо спросил он, — ради чего ты был готов сгореть?

Уголки губ Себастиана вздрогнули, а глаза засверкали сотней оттенков зелёного; у Курта было ещё много времени для того, чтобы пересчитать каждый, он знал.

Курт верил в силу любви. И может, это была не она. Может, это было что-то другое. Но кто мы такие, чтобы спорить, особенно тогда, когда мир становится таким волшебным?

Себастиан кивнул. Он придвинулся немного ближе. И если ещё пару минут назад Курт думал, что прикосновений пальцев было самым восхитительным, что он когда-либо чувствовал, то сейчас губы Себастиана на его губах, горячее дыхание парня, смешивающееся с его собственным, тонкий аромат апельсинов и мускуса, которые вдыхал Курт, — вот что было волшебством.

— А у тебя… у тебя есть ангел-хранитель? — спросил Курт, касаясь своим лбом лба парня.

Себастиан, ухмыляясь, пожал плечами:

— Люди не должны видеть своих ангелов-хранителей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Panic! At the disco “Mad as rabbits”  
> ** — Ron Pope “Wherever you go”


End file.
